The Wrong End Of The Telescope
by SerenityWritesSlash
Summary: Humanstuck AU. Karkat Vantas is just a guy trying to find some identity, even if it means backpacking across country, staying the night at random strangers houses, hitchiking with lesbians, or even carpooling with hipsters. With luck, he might just find himself love. Until then. he's fucking stuck on the side of the road, waiting for God knows what.
1. Chapter 1

There were two things Karkat Vantas hated most.

One: Waking up in an unfamiliar room.

Two: Being hungry as fuck.

Sadly, both events were occuring at the same time. He pulled himself out of the warm, though unknown, bed, first checking to see if anyone was lying next to him. Clear. Standing, Karkat proceeded to the door. The room was painted blue, and had a few comic books laying askew on the floor, and his bacpack was propped against the far wall. His clothes were in tact, a scruffy grey hoodie and a faded pair of jeans, that was good. There were no traces of a hangover. So, why was he in this room?

"Fuck." Karkat sighed, to no one in particular. Last he'd known, he was walking along the side of the highway, somewhere near Houstan Texas.

The door clicked open, allowing Karkat to waltz out. A long hallway, wooden floors, and two other doors greeted him. As he neared the end of the hall, Karkat saw there was a living room. On the couch in this living room, in front of a large television, sat a blonde.

Cleching his fist, Karkat let out a snarl. "Who the fuck are you, and why am I here?"

"Whoa, Jesus. You scared me man," the blonde leaped, turning around. He wore sunglasses, shading his eyes. "Look, chill! Egbert and I found you on the side of the road, and you said not to call the feds and shit. So...we brought you here."

Karkat wasn't really buying the story, but then a sudden flash if a memory hit him. He had said something about the cops, but it was hazy. "I'm hungry." was all he said.

The blonde grinned, "Egbert's cooking. I'm Dave, nice to meet you."

"Karkat. Likewise." he outstretched a hand, and Dave shook it.

Footsteps bounded from the left, and Karkat heard a rather adorkable voice. "Dave! Dave! I heard you talking! Is he up? He is! Hi!"

A geeky looking boy with thick, square glasses and buck teeth was staring at him, goofy smile in tact. He had short, brown hair, and was wearing a Ghost Busters shirt.

Karkat blinked, dumbly. "Egbert...was it?"

"Yep! Did Dave tell you?" Egbert squeaked, happily. Karkat could only nod. "I made pancakes, you must be pretty hungry, huh?" Another nod. "Wow, okay. This way to the kitchen!"

The kitchen was smaller than his, but Karkat could've cared less. A round table, cluttered with various drawing and sheet music, was topped with pancakes.

Karkat didn't think twice before digging in. Dave watched, bemused as Egbert(First name learned to be John) winced at the boy shoveling food in front of them.

"So...why were you on the side of the road?" John asked, peeking one eye opened.

"I've sorta run away from home. In a sense." Karkat shrugged, scooping another bite of syrup covered goodness into his mouth. "Needed some time to myself."

Dave, who was chewing on his own pancake, suddenly asked. "Why'd you collaspe of hunger, then?"

"Forgot to eat." said Karkat, simply.

"Oh." John mumbled, "Okay, wow. So you left home all by yourself? Where did you live?"

"Oklahoma," Karkat took another bite of the pancake.

Dave looked impressed, "And you walked?"

Karkat nodded, "An entire week."

John gasped, and Dave's eyebrow's raised to his hairline. Somewhat bashful, Karkat looked back down at his eighth pancake. John was babbling about how cool it was, and Dave was weakly adjusting his sunglasses.

"Shit man." said Dave, "Shit."

Karkat blushed, swallowing his meal. "Thanks...?"

"So, are you gonna go back on the road again?" John smiled, "I mean, it's cool if you wanna crash here for a few days, right, Dave?" He shot a hopeful look at the blonde, who just grinned a rather attractive grin. "Hey, if you say it's okay, then it's fine with me."

"Uh, no. I mean. I really don't want to impose, plus, your house is fucking small. You'd have to share a room." Karkat shook his head, raven locks flicking back and forth.

"No, it's fine! I think you should stay here until your strength builds up, okay?" John let a cute smile overtake his face, and Karkat looked back down at his plate.

"How old are you guys, anyway?" he muttered the question.

It was Dave who replied. "I'm nineteen, Egbert here is eighteen and three quarters."

"'m seventeen." Karkat murmured, mouth full.

"See, we aren't that different in age! And Dave and I don't mind sharing a room, really." John had puppy-dog plead in his eyes. "Come on, Karkat, whaddoya say?"

"Well, if you don't mind..." he trailed off, letting John finish his sentance. "Okay, how about you stay for another night? That should be enough time to rest."

"Okay." Karkat sighed, "You realize we're total strangers, right?"

"We're offically Bros, now." Dave concluded.

And so they were. Karkat spent the rest of his day eating fruit, watching bad movies with John, and listening to Dave play his electric keyboard. It all felt sort of welcoming.

"Oooh! This is my favorite part!" Egbert cried, clinging to Dave's arm. They were watching some movie called _Con Air_. So far, it was disapointing. Karkat kept that thought to himself.

"What's the inflight movie, today?" asked a bald guy on screen.

The old creep replied, "I think you'll like it Cyrus, it's called 'I'll never make love to a woman on the beach again'."

John burst out laughing, his forehead pressing into Dave's shoulder. The blonde looked quite comfortable with it, wrapping his arm around Egbert's waist as he giggled along.

That was unusual. Boys their age don't normally act so touchy. Unless...

"Are you two fucking with eachother?" the words were out of Karkat's mouth before he could help it. _Idiot. Not everyone is as gay as you._

"Yeah." Dave shrugged, "Not many people know about it."

Karkat went red in the face, quickly looking away. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or any-"

"You're gay too, huh?" Dave grinned that grin. "Don't deny man, I saw you checking out my boyfriend's ass."

John was laughing so loudly, it would seem he was oblivious to the conversation.

"Fuck! S-sorry..." Karkat quickly looked away, unsure of what to do.

Dave patted John's spiked hair, "It's cool, bro. You didn't know."

Newlyfound respect for Dave Strider twisted it's way into Karkat's heart, that day.

The film finished in silence, Dave was now openly cuddled around John, and the latter doing the same. Karkat envied the small happiness that was in the air. John fell asleep at some point during Nicholas Cage's bad acting, it took both Karkat and Dave to carry the short boy to bed.

"Thanks, man. He's a heavy little shit." Dave smiled, softly. But John was very light, just too squirmy for one person to manage.

Karkat rolled his eyes, "No fucking prob. You're the one who's being nice to me."

Dave waved him off, and Karat flopped back into the bed he'd awoken in. It was warm. He slept easy, that night.

...

The following morning, a smell of eggs and bacon drifted in the atmosphere.

"That smells fucking heavingly." Karkat whimpered, crawling out of bed. He stumbled into the kitchen, met with a humorous sight.

John.

Wearing a pink apron.

Twirling in circles as he cooked bacon.

Singing Taylor Swift.

"Cause I don't know how it gets better than this~! You take my hand and drag me head first, Fearless. And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress, Fearless." he was off key. Karkat wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry.

"Good morning." Karkat chuckled, and John froze.

Spinning around, face flushed, John cried, "Don't tell Dave!"

"Dave already knows." the blonde laughed, poking his head out from the other entrance.

"Shit." was all Egbert said.

Breakfast was almost silent, with the talkative John mortified. Dave kept reassuring him that it was fine, but John was too embarrased to answer.

Karkat wished he could stay longer, but he had to get walking. He picked up his backpack, used the washroom, and prepared to leave.

"Must you go?" John asked, handing Karkat a water bottle.

He accepted it, sadly. "Yeah, I'll write to you fuckasses, though."

"You have or cell numbers, too." Dave let another trademark grin escape.

"Call us!" John piped up.

"I'll call you as soon as fucking possible." Karkat smiled, and he turned for the door.

How had he just made his two best friends in less than 48 hours?


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing beats the humid air slapping you across the face in the late afternoon. And who could forget the mind blowing feeling of sweat dripping down your spine? Yes sir, this was the life. The fucking, detesful, medeocre, horrible, disgusting, and freaking 60 degrees life.

He'd been on the road for five hours, not nearly his limit, but already, Karkat missed John and Dave. Sure, he hardly knew anything about him, he being the same, yet they still made him feel appreciated. Like he mattered. As though he weren't just a particle of dust in the vast, neverending universe. Karkat shook that thought away. _Fuck, stay focused. You're feeling hungry. Rest._

The boy sat down, his legs immidiately feeling relief, and ran a hand through his raven hair. It was moist from sweat, making Karkat feel gross and unsanitized. Plowing through his backpack, comeplete with one stick of deoderant (thoughroughly applied), a toothbush, one tube of toothpaste, three chocolate bars (Probably melted), and finally, a wallet. Which contained around $3000. He had his life savings in that leather pouch, every penny he'd ever been given.

Let's just say Karkat had been planning this trip for a long time.

After he ate that poor chocolate bar, he continued his march. Hitchiking was next on his list of things he'd need to do, and as the cars slipped by, the idea was quite appealing. Hesitantly, he stood at the edge of the highway, the rubble burning at his sneaker tips. Karkart jabbed his thumb to the left, unsure of what to really do.

One car. Two cars. Three cars. Four cars. Five. Six. Seven. All of them ignored him, but Karkat wasn't discouraged. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven.

...

Thirty-two. It had been thirty two cars that had shunned him. Way to make a guy feel fucking unloved, cars. Way to fucking go.

Karkat preparred to count thirty-three, when, thank the lord, that rust coloured chevrolet pulled over. A girl poked her upper torso out of the passenger seat, she wore a black tank-top, and pink headband restrained her platinum blonde hair, which shaped around her face. She was pretty, but not super-model material.

"Need a lift?" she called, voice surprisingly sharp, despite her soft-looking features.

"Yeah, thanks." Karkat yelled back, throwing his bag over his shoulder. It took him a few jog-steps to reach the pulled over vehicle. A gorgeous woman sat in the drivers seat, making her blomde companion look like a child in make-up. A curvy figure, a fine chest, pixie cut ebony hair, high cheekbones and glowing green eyes.

If Karat weren't as gay as Elton John riding horseback on a flamingo in loafers, he'd probably fall for the driver in an instant.

"Hello. I am Kanaya, this is Rose." 'Kanaya' gestured to the pale girl at her side. "Where are you heading?"

"Left." Karkat shrugged, climbing up into the cab. The blonde, Rose, shifted into the middle seat. Karkat took note of a few pop cans sitting in the coasters, complimented by the wrappings of poptarts.

Kanaya pressed the gas, speaking as they sped forwards, "Well, we can drop you off at the nearest town, is that alright?"

"That'd be fine, thanks." Karkat muttered. He was normally rude with people he didn't know, but that John guy had sort of rubbed off on him. That, and he was too exhausted to put atttitude into his words.

Lucky for him, Rose was busy reading, and Kanaya was driving. Not many words were exchanged, so Karkat relaxed. His moment of peace was betrayed by him noticing Rose's hand slide subconsiously onto Kanaya's thigh, and the latter only biting her lip in response. Oh. _Oh. They were like that, too?!_

How many gay people was he going to meet on this little journey of his, Karkat knew not.

Caterville, some random ass small town right at the edge of the Texan border, was where they stopped for gas. Karkat thanked them, bid them farewell, and decided to go eat. Mcdonalds may seem uhealthy and horrifying, but as that familiar scent of salt and grease washed over him, the teen felt at ease. Mickey D's was Mickey D's, no matter what state.

Two medium fries and a cheeseburger later, Karkat went on the hunt for the cheapest motel he could find. Though he had money to spare, he was being careful with it. He decided on an old looking Holiday Inn. Only thirty dollars a night! Damn straight he'd stay there.

...

Morning came with a delightful breakfast buffet. Muffins were welcomed. He noticed a few suspicious glances his way, and Karkat lifted his fake ID if anyone questioned him. The raven haired teen could easily pass as a short twenty year old, and with his insomniatic eyes, it was hard to see youth in Karkat's face.

Halfway through his cereal, he heard a voice call out to him. "Karkat? Wow, what a coincidence!"

Rose and Kanaya approached him, smiling. They both looked like they'd had a good fuck, most likely with eachother. Karkat scooted his chair over, and they all shared breakfast.

"So, you're a therapist?" he asked, swallowing some Cheery-O's.

Rose nodded, taking a sip of milk, "Yes, that is the main reason Kanaya and I met."

"So much bad fashion, in Louisiana. So. Much." Kanaya trembled, looking as if she was replaying a scene from a slasher fuc in her mind.

Rose patted her shoulder, "There, there, dear." Rose raised a brow in the boy's direction. Karkat took a spoonful of milk and honey nut, debating on what to say. "Am I fashionable?" he asked, dubiously.

"No." Kanaya scratched her head, "Though, I think you'd look good in red."

Karkat smirked, "No shit? My second favorite colour."

"I have a knack for guessing these things," Kanaya said, smugly. Rose rolled her eyes, then returned her attention to Karkat. "So, will you be needing another ride, today? Kanaya and I were just heading back to Louisiana."

"That's a few hours, though." Karkat grumbled, "I wouldn't want to get in your way."

"It's no issue, really." Kanaya smiled, "We can teach you the wonders of fashion!"

"Please do not push law suits if my girlfriend attacks you." Rose pinched the bride of her nose. _Girlfriend_. Karkat felt good about his deduction.

"Alright, I guess there's no harm." he decided he could use all the help he could get, and be they lesbians or not, these woman were interesting. Besides, Karkat couldn't judge, he was gay.

"Shall we go for a drive, then?" Kanaya stood, holding out her hand.

"Sure."

* * *

**_A.N: Oh my, I didn't expect all you wonderful people to start following this story. Thank you all, I promise Karkat will have more adventures to come. (This will probably only be eight or nine chapters)_**


	3. Chapter 3

Bus rides were always great. The quiet murmuring of strangers, the ignoring if you did something embarrassing. Karkat loved them.

Snuggled up on a seat, he dreamed of home. His mother, bickering with his brother, his father dropping by with Meulin every now and then, and Karkat who balanced the dysfunctional family perfectly. That was all behind him, now.

_All because of one stupid mistake._

The bus stopped for gas, Karkat rushed to the building to use the washroom. And make a quick call. In his pocket, crumpled slightly, was Egbert's cellphone number.

"Hello~?" chirped a happy voice. Karkat smiled into the plastic reciever.

"It's me." he breathed, shyly.

"Oh! Karkat! You called! I was beginning to get worried," John sounded so happy about it, Karkat almost blushed. "Where are you at, Karkat? Hey that rhymed!"

"I'm in Louisiana," he stated, "You're the only one I think to can call right now. I'm so fucking alone."

"You should call your Mom." John scolded from the other end of the phone.

Karkat bit his lip, swaying on his feet. He was lucky these damned payphones made long-distance calls, "I'd call her if I could, okay? But she told me never to speak with her again."

John started to defend her, "She was only angry at the time, I'm sure-"

"No. You weren't there." muttered Karkat, "The bus is about to leave. I'll call you when I get to Florida."

"Okay. Bye!" John said, sadly, knowing he shouldn't press the subject. He hung up the phone, feeling relieved.

Karkat stalked back to the bus, sorry that he had to cut the conversation short. He liked talking to John, it was a change from his angry family. His former family. Memories flooded him all too quickly.

_"Get out of my sight."_

No.

_"Leave this house! Don't you ever come back here, you filthy cocksucker!"_

Stop.

_"We will not have people like you ruin our household!"_

Karkat clapped his hands over his ears, a futile attempt to block out the remembered words. A few people on the bus spared him a glance, but he didn't fucking care. It didn't fucking matter. He was fine. _He was fine._

...

Karkat was back on the road, yet again. Walking was more prefferable than a whiny toddler that had hopped on the bus. It was cloudy, and he had just made it into Florida. True to his promise, Karkat called John. They had a long conversation about sand crabs, for who knows what reason.

Plip.

Karkat knew it was a raindrop. Of course it was a fucking raindrop. They splattered down, drizzling at first, then bam! It was pouring, he was running. In jeans. Lucky for him, there was a motel just ahead, and he was saved!

"Hello, I'd like to check in!" he yelled, all but kicking down the door.

At the front desk, a young girl of about sixteen had her head rested on her arms, looking to be asleep. Karkat stomped up to the bureau, then slammed his hand down on the service bell.

"I wasn't sleeping, Equius! I sw-" she started to say, then realised it wasn't who she thought it was. Sitting up abruptly, ringlets bouncing near her chin, she blushed. "O-oh! Hellow sir, I'm Nepeta! I'll be at your service, today."

"It's fucking raining outside," Karkat snapped, "I'm cold and wet, and I need a good drink of something."

Nepeta looked slightly offended, "I...what?"

"Fuck. I'm sorry, I'm just..." What could he say? "Really lost right now, I have no fucking idea where I'm going, I was kicked out of the house, and yesterday I sat six hours in a car filled with lesbians! Being gay, the appeal to this is fucking lost! JUST LIKE I AM. I'M LOST."

He told her the truth. He was lost, cold, shivering, and standing in front of this poor kid who didn't give him pity. She stood, rounded behind the desk, revealing she was pretty short considering Karkat's height. And this girl hugged him.

"Hey, I'll get you a towel, okay?" she meowed, patting his back. 'Nepeta' if Karat recalled properly, dashed off calling something like Equestria or some shit. He felt a little flushed that she'd hugged him, but he really did prefer men.

"Hello, how can I help you?" a stoic voice said. Karkat turned to see Nepeta standing next to a tanned man, broken sunglasses on his face, and dreadlocks tumbling to his shoulders.

"This is Equius!" she mewed, "He's my fiance!"

Equius tossed a towel in Karkat'd direction, nodding with Nepeta's statement. After a quick look over, Karkat realized they were one of those miss-match couples, Nepeta being petite and energetic, wheras Equius seemed the strong and silent type. after drying his shaggy hir with a towel, Nepeta pounced at him with questions.

"So, why are you on the run from home? Why were you with lesbians in a car? Not that there's anything wrong with lesbians, but, why?"

"No idea." he shrugged. It was then Karkat saw how young she looked and questioned her in return, "How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-furr!" meowed Nepeta, cat-pun in tact. Seeing Karkat's shocked expression, she added, "Equius is twenty-five."

The whole fiance comment made sense, now. "Oh."

After checking in, Karkat dumbly went to his room and showered. He finally changed out of his grey hoodie and jeans, into a black turtleneck and sweatpants. Nepeta was kind ebough to let him use the washing machine.

It was a small inn, owned by Equius' family, which he had inheirited. Nepeta had apparently met him while she was in Florida for an Anime Concention, and she fell in love. They'd managed a long-distance friendship until Nepeta showed up again, claiming her love for Equius. They'd been together ever since.

"Fuck," Karkat said, "I wish I could relate."

"Surely you've got girls pawwing at you!" Nepeta laughed, "I would if I wasn't totally in love with Equius."

Equius blushed at that statement, and Karkat found that unnerving. "Well, actually, I'm not really into girls..."

Nepeta leaped up so suddenly, her face filled with glee. "You're gay?!"

"Yes..." he closed his eyes, ready for hatred.

"YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL NO MATTER WHAT!" Nepeta cried, clearly a supporter.

And for the first time since Kanaya and Rose had dropped him off three days ago, Karkat smiled. "Thank you, Nepeta."

Her happy expression suddenly turned soft. As if a wave of realisation had struck her, "Stay as long as you like, Karkat."

He gulped. Had she figured out why he was on the run? Either way, Karkat was grateful. "Okay. Thank you, again."

"Don't mention it." Equius said, crookedly smiling.

As he slept that night, Karkat felt a warm feeling tingling in his chest. _The feeling of acceptence._


	4. Chapter 4

_**A.N: Guys, really. All the follows, thank you so much! I made this chapter a bit longer than the rest just for you guys! Also, we meet more trolls(humans) in this chapter. Aaaand- *drumroll* Karkat's little romance is about to **__**unfold!**_

* * *

Though it had only been two weeks since Karkat had stumbled into that motel damanding for warmth. Although he was embarrassed to admit it, he didn't want to leave. Surprisingly, Equius had offered him a job as a waitor for the Diner installment of the building. Karkat took the job, working off his payment for the room he was staying in, and all seemed well.

Calling John was a constant part of his newly-developed routine, and they would chat for hours, even if the topic made no sense. Karkat didn't care, it felt nice to have a friend. Nepeta had deemed to the task of mothering him. She clearly cared about Karkat , which made him feel almost, dare he say, happy?

_Yes, he was happy there._

"Yo, Karkat!" greeted Jade Harley, one of the few employees. She reminded Karkat of John, with her long brown hair, circular glasses, and slightly buck teeth, she could easily be his sister. "Any hungry customers?"

"No, slow morning." he grumbled, putting on his waitor apron-thing. Jade grinned up at him, and proceeded to put her apron-thing on, as well.

"Can you help me get my hair into this pony-tail?" Jade asked, removing a green hair tie from her wrist.

"Sure." Karkat said. He weakly grabbed her hair into a bundle and tied it up the best he could. It looked decent..._ish_.

"Thanks!" Jade smiled, skipping into the kitchen.

"You're welcome, Harley." he muttered, and headed off to set the tables.

When his task was finished, Karkat sat himself behind the bar, waiting for any passing cars to come to a hault and get something to eat. As if answering to his prayers, a large R.V pulled up into the Motel division. Karkat watched as a young man got out of the drivers side, catching a jumping female and swinging her around before they kissed.

After the lovebirds started hand-in-hand towards the door, a tall, lanky man crawled out of the back of the vehicle, assisting a girl with a cane out, next. The skinny man offered her his arm, she took it, and they skipped into the door, following the driver and girlfriend before them.

Karkat thought that was all who was left in the car, but apparently not. Another man came out of the passengers side, carrying what looked to be three suitcases. He was wearing 3D glasses. Not the cheap, black, imax ones they sold nowadays. No, these 3D specs were the old paper ones, with red and blue draping over his eyes. The man struggled to get out of the door, and Karkat stood up before he could stop himself.

He opened the door to the Diner, jogging up the the man who was trying to close the vehicle's door with his foot. "Need some help with those?" yelled Karkat.

The man turned, revealing he was actually quite tall, lean, not to mention, young. "Oh, yeth, thankth tho much." Ah, a lisp, too.

Karkat awkwardly took thhe biggest suitcase, watching the stranger's shoulders relax. They hobbled into the Motel division, and were greeted by Nepeta.

"Karkat! I told you you should be in the Diner, we have new customers!" she scolded, half-heartedly.

"Sorry, Nep." Karkat said, "I was just helping this guy."

"Thollux." said he. "My name is Thollux."

"Okay," Karkat mumbled to him, staring up at the latter, "Sollux."

Nepeta grinned, "Just take the bags up to your room and join your furr-ends! Room 107."

"Nice cat pun." Sollux smirked, heading for the hallway. Karkat followed, dumbfoundedly.

They reached the room, Sollux knocked on the door three times before it was opened, and the girl with the cane was the one who met them, "Hello, Captor. Who's your friend?"

"Thith ith KK. KK, meet Pyrope." nodded Sollux at the girl.

Karkart raised a brow ay the nickname, but said nothing but, "Hello there, Pyrope."

"Terezi." the girl corrected him. "May I see you? You have a nice voice."

Confused, Karkat looked at Sollux. "The'th blind."

"Uh, okay. Sure." Karkat mumbled, dropping the suitcase. Terezi reached out until her hands found his face, then they slowly started to examine things. She ran her thumb down his nose, ran her fingers through his hair, and nearly poked his eyes out. Finally, she retreated. "You're handsome." Terezi giggled.

Karkat frowned, "I have to get going now. Late for work." And off he ran, trying to avoid socially awkward situations. He was almost back the Diner when he heard footseteps behind him. The entire group from the R.V was walking down the hallway!

He made it just in time, and Jade was clearly not impressed. "C'mon, Karkat! I already served two people on my own while you were away. _You_ get the next group."

"Sorry, Harley." Karkat said, "I promise it won't happen again."

Jade's stern glare softened back into her friendly green gaze, "You're so hard to be mad at, Karkat. Honestly."

He stuck his tongue out at her and she stalked back into the kitchen, ready to prepare the next meal. Karkat heard Jade say hello to the chef, Jane, who was Jade's older sister, and they both had a knack for baking. They were also extremely like John, making Karkat confused sometimes.

"Wwe're ready to eat." someone called, voice wavy. Karkat turned around and saw Sollux smirking at him, Terezi grinning along, and the other three people from the R.V were there, including the owner of the voice.

"Yeah, one second!" Karkat sighed, walking over to them. "Here, I'll show you to your table." Scooping up five menus, he started to lead them to a booth.

"My name is Karkat, I'll be your server for today." he said, faking a smile.

"I'm Eridan, and I'll have a wwater." a young man with jet black hair said. He had a purple streak in his black locks, hipster glasses, and a purple and blue striped scarf.

"I'll have a water too!" piped up a girl at Eridan's side. She had long hair (really long) with a beaded head band resting on her crown, her shirt said You Only Live Once horizontally across it, and John Lennon-esque blue sunglasses. _Hipsters._

Karkat noted down two waters, then glanced at Sollux, who was staring at him. "Hey, KK. I'll have a milk." Karkat jotted it down, then asked, "Terezi?"

She tried to place where his voice came from and said, "I'll have a milkshake."

"At ten a.m?" Karkat mused.

She nodded, "Make it a cherry one."

The last one to order was the tall guy who had helped Terezi out of the car. He had long, brown, moppy hair, which had a tuft tied up into a little pony-tail at the top of his head. He was smiling like a clown, and said, "My name's Gamzee, I'll have some motherfucking faygo." in a slight Texan accent.

"Okay, two waters, a milk, a cheery milkshake, and a faygo?" Karkat asked.

"Yup." Gamzee nodded for everyone.

Karkat was back with the delivery of beverages in three minutes. Everyone seemed pleased and ordered food. Eridan had 'wwaffles' his girlfriend (Fef?) had french toast, Sollux had a crepe, which he split with Terezi who had a hashbrown, and Gamzee had fruit loops.

After everyone was done, Karkat was stuck cleaning up their plates. The odd group had shuffled out the door, Eridan leaving a cheque. Seriously, who leaves a cheque? He was grumpily piling dishes atop of eachother, when Sollux came back into the practically empty Diner.

"Hi KK." he smiled.

Karkat glared up at the taller man's 3D glasses, "What's with the fuclking nickname?"

"It thuith you." Sollux shrugged, "I wath wondering if I could hang out with you, today, KK."

Karkat started towards the dishwasher, "I'm working."

Sollux followed him, smiling. "I don't mind."

"If you're going to fucking hover, at least make use of yourself." Karkat jabbed a dish towel in the direction of the brunet. Sollux raised his brows, then he took the cloth.

"Thure. I'll help out." his smile widened. Karkat almost blushed. _Almost._

They stood side by side, scrubbing dishes until they were spotless. Every now and again, their arms would brush, causing a line of cusses to nearly explode out of Karkat's mouth. Soon afterwards, the dishes were clean.

"Thee? Two ith better than one!" Sollux said, setting a sparkling plate down to dry.

"You never fucking made an arguement." Karkat grumbled, rolling his eyes. He made his way out from around the bar, Sollux on his heels. "Why do want to hang out with me anyway, are you a creep?"

Sollux made a face of mock hurt, "Oh, KK, your wordth, they wound me!"

That made Karkat laugh, in spite of himself. Sollux grinned, "I knew you could laugh!"

"I'm not a fucking android." Karkat said, just as Aradia entered the Diner. She was normally there for live entertainment, but she was also a waitress.

"Hello, Karkat." Aradia said, approaching him.

"Hey, 'Radi." he mumurmed in gretting.

"Who's this?" she asked, refering to Sollux.

Karkat shrugged, "I hardly know myself."

"Ouch, hurtful." Sollux whined, then he turned to Aradia, "I'm Thollux."

Aradia smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"Lithen, if it ithn't any trouble, I'd like to borrow KK here." Sollux said, taking hold of Karkat's arm. "Think you could cover him?"

Aradia hesitantly took Karkat's apron-thing and put it on her own waist, "Alright. Be back by four, okay?"

"ARADIA!" Karkat howled in complaint, as Sollux dragged him outside. He eventually gave up the struggle and calmed down. "Where are we fucking going?"

"I dunno, I juth want to get to know you." Sollux said, looking down at Karkat with a smile. This time, he really did blush.

"Fuckass." he grumbled, being pulled away.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Warning: This chapter contains multiple cusses and some violence._**

* * *

"Three questions to get to know eachother," Sollux grinned, falling onto his back, "Thoundth like fun! Go right ahead."

"Why are you so keen on spending time with me?" Karkat grumbled, looking up at the sky. They were barely a mile away from the Motel Pool, Sollux lounging on the ground as if it were a bed.

"I find you interethting." Sollux said, "Mytherious."

Karkat was laughing, "Are you gay?" he said, instantly regretting it. Two questions wasted.

Sollux raised his brows, "Yep. Juth like you."

Karkat frowned, "How-?"

"Aha! I was right!" Sollux fist pumped the air. Karkat rolled his eyes, leaning back on the ground to enjoy the clouded sky. Sollux proped his head up onto his palm, all weight resting on his elbow, "Tho, it'th my turn. KK, how old are you?"

"Seventeen," Karkat instantly shook his head, "No, wait- eighteen!"

Sollux called his bluff, "Nice try. I'm nineteen. First kiss?"

"A boy named Mituna." Karkat laughed, "You kind of remind me of him."

"Thuch an honour!" Sollux smirked, "How'd you loothe your virginity?"

Karkat went completely red, blushing didn't even come close to the description. He opened his mouth, then closed it, unsure if he was to reply. Sollux nearly burst out laughing, "Holy thit, you're thill...?"

"AND WHAT ABOUT YOU, FUCKASS?!" Karkat sreetched, mortified.

"It wath Eridan." shrugged the brunet, "We were both drunk, lonely, and totally horny at the time. Mithaketh were made."

Karkat blinked, "What?"

"Bathically," Sollux sighed, "Feferi wath having a party. Everyone there wath totally thoned from the brownieth, exceptm me and Ampora(Eridan) becauth we knew better. But we had a few beerth, Ampora hath a thitty alcohol tolerance, and BOOM we were kithing. You can only gueth what happened, next."

"You woke up naked next to eachother?" Karkat inferred.

Sollux grimaced, "Worthe. We both actually enjoyed it."

"Awkward." Karkat deadpanned.

"You have no idea." Sollux concluded.

They lay in silence for a few moments, Sollux returning to lying on his back. The sky tumbled along, moving the clouds by, and Karkat felt so small compared to everything else. He snuck a glance at Sollux, who was staring intently at him, and the raven haired teen blushed again. "What are you looking at."

"You."

"Why?"

"Bacauthe you're attractive."

"Oh."

Silence took them once more, Karkat feeling embarrassed with Sollux staring at him. So, he stared back. All was equal. He notice the way Sollux's hair curled near his neck, the few misplaced freckles on his nose, his canal teeth that stuck out so slightly that he almost looked like a vampire. But he couldn't see Sollux's eyes.

"Sollux," Karkat muttered, reaching for the paper glasses, "May I?"

Though he looked hesitant, Sollux said, "Thure."

His eyes were bright hazel. A brown-green-yellow morph of iris, and two large pupils. Karkat was instantly captivated by them, unsure why they were hidden in the first place.

Sollux closed his eyes, "Pretty freaky, huh?"

"No," Karkat frowned, "They're pretty nice, actually."

A smile played on the brunet's lips, and he murmured, "Thankth."

...

After spending an entire day talking with Sollux, Karkat had switched over to chatting with John on the phone. He seemed happy that Karkat had made new friends, asking questions every few chances he got. Then a few hungry customers walked in and Karkat was stuck serving them.

By the time night fell, he was exhausted. More people were at the Diner, mostly just to see Aradia's show, but some actually enjoyed Jane's cooking. Aradia was in the middle of a very pretty guitar song when it happened. Karkat heard Jade's voice from the bar, "Bec, I told you. It's over."

"No, babe. Please, I didn't mean nothing by that one girl! It was a misunderstanding!" a husky voice begged, ignoring Jade's words.

"Don't you 'babe' me! You're an insufferable man-whore. why would I go crawling back to you!" Jade seethed, Karkat heard her hit the table with her fist.

"I wouldn't disrespect me if I were you, sweetheart." growled the male voice in return.

"Like hell you wouldn't! Get out of my sight, Bec. I told you weeks ago to move on." all of the bubbly friendly Jade was gone, and replaced with a hurt and angry girl instead. Karkat stepped closer, listening intently.

"Listen here, girl. You're going to like me again, you understand?" Karkat could see the male talking, now. He was taller than Equius, buzz cut black hair and a spiked chain necklace. Intimidating bad-boy-wanna-be. Karkat knew Harley could do better, so why was Jade ever into this guy.

"I liked you before you became this-" Jade gestured to his entire outfit, "-mess! You're really sweet, somewhere down there, but the Bec I love is gone!"

Bec caught one of her wrist and yanked her closer, "Bitch, I'm trying to talk to you! Listen!" He sounded furious. Karkat stepped closer, stealthy as he could be.

"No! Let me go!" Jade snarled, spitting in his face. Way to go, Harley! Karkat grinned. That's when Bec's grip tightened, and he raised his other hand to hit her.

"She said let her go." Karkat grumbled, stepping closer. "So. Let. Her. _Go_."

Bec laughed, then barked at Jade, "New boyfriend?"

"No. She can do better than both of us, you fucking bastard." Karkat spat the curse word, "I told you to let her go. If you do, no one gets hurt."

Bec snorted, "You actually think you can hit me? Like you have any balls at all, pussy."

"Shut the fuck up and leave you insufferable dick." cursed Karkat, anger flooding his veins. "Or I will break your arm."

Laughing, Bec released Jade and loomed over to Karkat seizing for his shirt. Dodging, Karkat threw a quick uppercut to Bec's jaw, totally squaring him. Bec stumbled a bit, then charged back, aiming for Karkat's stomach, but the raven haired of the two was ready, and him right in the crotch.

"FUCK!" yelped Bec, clinging to his genitals. "I'll kill you!"

"I'd like to see you fucking try!" Karkat said, readying his fist. He approached the hunched over man, who leapt at him with much ferocity, and Karkat punched Bec right in the center of the face. There was a sickening crack, as the latter stumbled backwards, screaming in pain. Blood dripped down his now snout-like nose, and Bec yowled multiple cusses.

"Karkat," Jade called. her voice quivering. Are you really going to defend him? Karkat wondered, turing around to see his friend with an evil expression on her face. "Kick him where it hurts."

"You got it, Harley." he grinned, turning back to his weakened opponent. Bec, who had recovered quite rapidly, struck a clean hit at Karkat's eye. "FUCK!" Karkat seethed. He pounced at Bec's shoulders, knocking him to the floor.

"APOLOGISE TO HARLEY, YOU DICK!" he growled, grabbing Bec's necklace, "OR I'LL BREAK YOUR SKULL."

"Fuck no." Bec howled, spitting out some blood.

Karkat pulled on the silver chain, towing Bec's neck upwards, taking hold of the older man's shirt collar, he slammed Bec's head straight into the ground. "FUCKING APOLOGISE!" Slam. "I TOLD YOU TO SAY SORRY!" Slam. "I WARNED YOU, FUCKASS." Slam. "I FUCKING WARNED YOU!" Slam. Bec was quiet, his eyes were closed, but he was breathing. Karkat let go of his shirt, standing back up. He strolled over to Jade, grinning like an idiot.

"Karkat!" her eyes were wide, "Karkat! Karkat! Look out!"

But it was too late. Knocked to the floor with sudden force, Karkat took another punch to the eye, then the lip, followed by a few rib hits. It hurt like hell, but that all washed away when he suddenly felt suffocated. Something was around his wind-pipe, cutting off his air. He could hear people screaming, but it was blurring. His heart rate quickened, and all to suddenly he was flailing, gasping for breath. But no breath came. Karkat was going to die. Fear struck his veins cold. Strength was leaving him. Breathe. Breathe. He had to Breathe.

"You said you wanted to see me try," growled Bec, "So here you go."

And for a split second, Karkat thought this was the end. He held what little air he had left. When suddenly, the hands around his neck faded, knocked away. Relief swarmed him, the suffocation was gone.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM, YOU FUCKING DOUCHEBAG." snapped a voice. _Who was it? Was Karkat still alive?_ He inhaled and exhaled, coughing multiple times.

"Karkat," another voice called to him, he felt a cool hand against his cheek, "I need you to breathe in through your nose, and breathe out through your mouth. Okay?"

Feferi. It was Feferi. She was leaning over him, clearing the stray hairs off his forehead. Her soft brown eyes filled him with relaxation, and he did as she told. _Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out._ Karkat's heart was pounding in his ears, but he at least could breathe. His lips were bleeding, and it hurt to open his left eye.

"Good job, Karkat." Feferi said, smiling warmly. "You protected your friend. And look! You're okay."

"Evveryone, givve him some fuckin' room!" Eridan's voice commanded, as feet shuffled away.

"Gamzee," Feferi said, her eyes not moving from Karkat, "You know about black-eyes and stuff like that, right?"

"Yeah," huffed Gamzee, who was now crouched on Karkat's other side. "Need some motherfucking help, Fef?"

"Please," she said, looking grateful. Gamzee nodded, leaning closer to Karkat's face.

"You can't sit up, right?" Gamzee asked. Karkat shook his head, because his throat was scorching in far too much pain to speak. "Okay, here." Gamzee slid a hand under Karkat's head, lifting him slowly. His free arm wormed under Karkat's knees, finally, he held him bridal-style. Though Karkat felt dizzy, Gamzee was warm and welcoming, making his head calm the fuck down. He could hear a bit better, and sounds of light pain were muffled by the harsh sounds of wood hitting the floor.

"Sol," Eridan sounded stern, "He's had enough."

"Thut up. He nearly killed him!" Sollux raveled, "He could of killed KK."

"Kar's alivve, you twit. And look at 'im." Eridan sighed. Karat could see them now, since Gamzee was walking him somewhere. Sollux was clutching a barstool in his hands, blood soaking it's wooden legs. Eridan had his arms crossed, looking like a disapointed mother, and he was staring at a crumpled mound of beaten flesh on the ground. There was an unmistakable silver necklace on that little mound of flesh's neck.

It suddenly occured to Karkat that his life had nearly ended, and the one who had saved him was Sollux. With a chair. _Holy fuck, _his life was a mess. A twisted sob escaped his mouth, and that little sob became a terrified wail of despair.

"KK!" cried Sollux, dropping the barstool. "KK, what'th wrong?"

Eridan grabbed the brunet's shoulder, "Sol, wwait! He's had a near death experiece! Stay back."

Karkat continued to cry, causing his eye to hurt more, which only resulted in further sobbing. Gamzee, who had been holding Karkat the entire time, pulled him closer, into an almost protective hold. There was a unicorn on his T-shirt. Karkat hadn't noticed.

"Shoosh." Gamzee whispered, his hand stroking Karkat's hair, as he held the smaller teenager like a small child in his arms. "Shoosh."

The last thing he remembered seeing before falling asleep was Gamzee's violet eyes, smiling into his burgandy ones.


	6. Chapter 6

Awakening the following morning was beyond difficult. Karkat's entire body ached from his persistent fight, and his eye had swollen shut. With much effort, Karkat stood, wobbled towards the washroom, and looked at himself in the mirror.

Bruises in the shapes of fingerprints made their way around his collarbone, and Karkat quickly spoke, "Fuck." Good, he could still talk. Karkat had heard sometimes strangulation could silnce it's victims. He ran an absent finger across the bruises, flinching as he did, then sighed. Nothing to traumatic. _And who was to thank? Sollux_.

"Karkat?" someone knocked on his door. "May I come in?" It was Nepeta. He rushed to the door, not even bothering to put on his shirt.

"Hello, Nepeta." Karkat grinned, weakly. She looked up at him, her lime green eyes were dripping with disappointment. Karkat sighed, he always screwed things up.

"Are you okay?" she mewed, the disapointed glare betrayed with concern. Karkat nodded, "Yeah, I mean, no. Not really. Fuck." He gave her an apologetic looked, and in return, Nepeta hugged him.

"You know," she muttered into his bare shoulder, "I have to fire you. You broke the rules."

"I know." Karkat gritted his teeth, "I can't stay in the room anymore, can I?"

"I'm afraid not..." Nepeta sniffled, pulling away. Karkat noticed how old she looked, now. Though her face was youthful and childish, her eyes were tired and knowing. As cheesy as his thoughts were, he saw how much more mature she was compared to him. "I'll let you use the washing machine, again. It'll be our secret." Nepeta giggled, wiping away her watering eyes with her sleeve. Karkat thanked her, then she was gone.

He packed, then headed to the Diner. He owed Jade a goodbye, at least. She was waiting for him, Jane at her side. "Karkat!" they said in uniscent.

"The one and only," he smiled. The brunettes leaped at him, hugging him tightly.

"She told us, she told us." Jane was crying, "She darn told us you'd be leaving, today!"

"I'm sorry, it's my fault!" wailed Jade.

"Girls, calm down." Karkat chuckled, "It wasn't your fault, and I'm glad we've met. Honestly, you guys are great. Thank you for being so fucking nice to me, I really didn't deserve it."

Jane had let go, "I'll go get you something to eat." She vanished behind the kitchen door, leaving Jade still clinging to the poor teenage boy. "You saved me," she whispered, "It's my fault you got hurt. I'm so fucking stupid, I'm sorry."

"Hey," Karkat said, holding her chin so she'd look at him. "You're not fucking stupid, Harley. You're amazing. Now, take good care of yourself, and stay away from creeps like him, you hear me?"

"Yeah," she nodded, then pulled him back into a hug. "Why do you have to be gay, Karkat? I really like you."

Karkat scoffed, "What's to like?"

"Everthing." Jade mumbled, just as Jane came back from the kitchen. She had made snickerdoodles, a peanut-butter and jam sandwich, and some cookies to stuff into a plastic bag, to which she gave Karkat. "Take care, all right, dear?" she said, pulling her sister away from him. He nodded, reaching for the bag, then said a simple word. "Goodbye."

And that was the last he saw of them, walking back to the motel division without a backwards glance. They knew he was being strong, but Jade couldn't help a little weep.

"Karkat," Nepeta gave him one last hug. Equius was standing awkwardly at her side, looking guilty for having to kick him out. That's when Karkat remembered something, "Did Sollux check out?"

"Not yet. I'll tell him, though." mewed Nepeta, she understood. He kissed her on the cheek, ignoring Equius' clench of fists, and walked out the door.

...

Karkat hadn't made it five miles before Terezi tackled him to the grass. "Karkles, you really think we'd let you escape?" _We? _Beside her, in his pajamas, was a very pissed off looking Eridan. "Wwhy wwould you leavve Sol like that? He'll wwake up hearbroken! And thanks to you, Terezu ran into a wwall!"

"Er," Karkat said, nervously. "Did you guys...?"

"I saww you leavvin' and Rez followwed me." Eridan huffed, taking Karkat's arm. "Come wwith me."

And so he did.

Eridan shuffled Karkat into the R.V they'd pulled into the parking lot, Terezi following suit. "Stay here until wwe check out, kay, Rez?"

"Got it." she said to the far wall. The recreational vehicle was more like a trailer, comeplete with two beds, and a matress laying aloof on the floor. Karkat couldn't see why they'd checkked into a motel in the first place.

"Gamzee wanted to sleep on a comfortble bed, wheras Sollux wanted to try the food." Terezi answered his unspoken question.

"How did you-?" Karkat began, but was cut off. "Being blind," Terezi sighed, "I've had a lot of time to study the attitude that people project from their breathing, heartbeat, stuff like that. You made a confused exhale through your nose, probably oblivious to it."

"That's fucking cool!" Karkat exclaimed, sitting down next to her on the pull-out bed.

She turned over to him, expression amused. "Oh, yes. I can feel your curiousity." Then she cackled her weird giggle-laugh. "That sounded dirty."

"Aw, gross!" Karkat cried, covering his face. He then remembered she couldn't see his face, and begain to mentally critisise his hands.

Late into their conversation about Terezi's super-senses, the door of the car opened. Gamzee stepped in, carrying a cane and a large backpack. Terezi got up, reached for him, and he pulled her close. "Hey, motherfucker. How's Karkat?"

"He's wonderful," Terezi grinned, "Curious about my Blind girl powers."

"Motherfucing miracles!" Gamzee sang, planting a quick peck to her mouth.

Terezi frowned, "Oh, woe is me! Take advantage of my ability to not forsee your kisses, making each a shitload to take in!"

"So you two are together?" Karkat asked. Gamzee nodded, cradling the shorter girl in his arms. "Motherfucker and I met at the hospital. True love."

"You were mooning over Tavros, at the time." Terezi reminded him, and Gamzee smiled. It wasn't his goofy clown smile, or the smile he gave Terezi, it was a nostalgic smile. A sad one. But his 'Terezi smile' came back, and he planted a kiss on her lips, longer than the last.

Looking away, Karkat saw Feferi climb into the passenger seat at the north of the van. He approached her, wearily, and poked her shoulder. She spun around, and her poofy hair floated as if it were underwater.

"Hallo!" she chirped, actually pronouncing it 'Hall-o.' It was adorable, "I knew Eridan was going to surprise us!"

"Surprithe us with what?" Sollux asked, all but hauling himself through the side door. There was a silence when he saw Karkat, who could only smile and wave like an idiot.

"Well," Sollux broke into a grin, "Nice to thee you'll be joining us!"

"More carpoolers," Eridan muttered, sitting himself at the wheel. "Great."

"Hey, you're the one who dragged _me_ off the street!" Karkat grumbled, sitting down on one of the matresses. The good thing about is that there are seats on the wall of the vehicle, and three seats in the front, leaving the trailer area free to roam. Terezi and Gamzee were sitting on one of the beds, holding hands and grinning.

"Tho, how'd you two meet?" Sollux asked, sitting himself next to Karkat. The raven haired teen shot a questioning glance in Sollux's direction, but the brunet only grinned wider.

"Well, my motherfucking best bro, Tavros, had Cancer all up in his legs." Gamzee started, that sad smile from earlier returning. "He was all motherfucking depessed that he had to pack up and move into the hospital, that's when I met Terezi!"

"My sister Vriska," Terezi picked up from where Gamzee had stopped, "Was in the hospital because she had some disease that's been in my family for years. Basically, our eyes are all fucked up! But I was _lucky_ and only got blinded. Vriska, on the other hand, had a terminal problem, and the disease was seeping all the way through her left eye and into her brain."

Karkat gulped, not wanting to know how badly this story would end. Terezi continued, "Well, Gamzee's friend Tavros just so happened to wheel by my sister, and they fell madly in love."

"Tavros motherfucking wanted to propose to her," Gamzee interupted, "So they went out on a few motherfucking dates, then Tavros' legs gave out. I ended up wheeling he motherfucker everywhere."

"Meanwhile, Vriska was going blind." Terezi didn't miss a beat, "So I was helping her adjust to things, get her used to it, when she decided she wanted to go on another date and see Tavros one last time before she lost her sight completely. That's when I met Gamzee."

"I motherfucking hated Vriska, since she stole Tav-Bro." Gamzee frowned, "But her sister was different. Terezi was sarcastic, and funny, and I thought she was motherfucking hot. But I still loved Tav, so we were only friends for a while."

"And then," Terezi sighed, "Tavros proposed. They were going to die, so he figured 'Why the fuck not?' and they got married. A few weeks after the wedding, which only had Gamzee and I as guests, Tavros' cancer finally reached his heart. While, Vriska had pretty much lost any thought in her brain, and was nearly a vegetable. Tavros requested that they'd be hit with the sedative to put them down at the same time, and so..."

"They did." Gamzee said, gravely. "At the funeral, I motherfucking bawled into her chest, it was great-" Terezi slapped his shoulder, "And I asked her out, right motherfucking there."

"We've been together ever since." concluded Terezi.

A silence hung in the air for a few minutes before Feferi sobbed from the front seat, "Oh my glub! That's so sad!"

Karkat thought he heard Eridan sniffling, but decided against it. "That was a fucking downer."

"No kidding," Sollux mumbled. Terezi didn't seem to care, and aimed to give Gamzee another kiss, but missed and hit a pillow. Gamzee honked in laughter, ruffling her hair again.

"Anyone else got a sob story?" Karkat laughed, wiping his eyes as quickly as he could. Sollux noticed and patted his back. It felt tingly.

"Wwhat about you, Kar?" Eridan asked from the wheel, "Wwhy are you on the run, anyway?"

The younger teen wet quiet, debating if he should tell them or not. They were almost total strangers, but then again, so was John, Dave, Nepeta, Jade, and Sollux. Karkat bit his lip, he'd heard talking about your problems can help, but had always assumed that was bullshit.

"Well," Karkat breathed, "I'm a fucking queer, my mother is homophobe, my Dad is too absent to help, my brother does everything better than me and my Step-mom is too giddy for words. I told my mom, came out of the fucking closet, and she nearly murdered me with verbal abuse. So, I grabbed my life savings, hopped on a bus, then walked for a week without any food."

More silence. And then, Sollux spoke, "You'll fit in nicely around here, KK."

"Yes!" Feferi agreed, "Eridan, Sollux and I are runaways, too!"

"What for?" Terezi looked up from her cuddles with Gamzee.

"Fef and I wwant to get married," Eridan sighed, "Wwe're nineteen, old enough to make our owwn decisions, but Fef's mom hates me!"

"And if she can't accept it, we'll jusy elope!" Feferi pouted, in an adorable way. She was slightly on the chubby side, but was pretty damn cute. Karkat thought he'd barf a rainbow if she acted more precious. Sollux piped up, "I tagged along, becauthe my parents were thmotering me. I needed to be alone. Altho, I wathn't exactly thure I could thay clotheted any longer."

"Join the club," Karkat huffed. Sollux grinned and looped an arm around Karkat's shoulders, more tingly feelings. "Come on, KK. Let'th be clotheted together!"

"Are you asking me out?" Karkat scowled up at the taller boy, though he was blushing rapidly.

"Not yet," Sollux bared his teeth in a wicked grin. That only made Karkat blush further.

Well, fuck.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Tonight~ We are young~ So we set the world on fire! We can burn brighter, than the sun~!_"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP."

Looking offended, Gamzee sulked back towards his girlfriend, whining about 'mean motherfuckers'. Karkat could've cared less, and checked his backpack. He was down to about two-thousand-ish dollars, which was pretty troublesome.

The thing about teenagers, is that they act on impulse. Karkat was no exception, so, when he found out he had nowhere to go, leaving seemed like a stupid idea. Though, while he was leaving, it had feltn right. Fucking brain.

"You alright?" Sollux asked, looking up from his phone. Karkat curiously looked over at the screen, but seeing Sollux's worried expression, he closed his eyes. "Not really." he mumbled.

"Tell me about it," offered Sollux, clicking off his mobile. He scootched closer to his new friend, and Karkat was made painfully aware of how attractive Sollux was up close.

"I'm just...I mean...I don't know what I'm going to _do_ after you guys dump me somewhere." Karkat said, a little embarrassed of voicing his current inner turmoil.

Sollux's eyebrows leaped to his hairline, "Uh, KK? We're not dumping you anywhere. Ever. You think you can ethcape?" Sollux said that last part in an eery way, the kind of way that made jumping out the R.V window seem pretty good.

"Whatever," huffed Karkat. He was about to turn his head when Sollux got really close, so close, their noses were fucking touching. "I'm theriouth. I'm not letting you get away." Sollux whispered, a teasing grin on his face.

"Fuckass." was all Karkat could reply.

The road was leisurely and long, Gamzee quietly singing along to the radio, Terezi playing with Gamzee's hair, Karkat watching his new favorite couple flirt, Sollux looking up at Karkat from his phone and smiling every few minutes, Feferi giggling at Sollux, nd Eridan watching Feferi.

The circle of fucking life.

"Were are we going, anyway?" Karkat asked, suddenly. Gamzee said, "We're all up and traveling along the motherfucking Mississippi river to get to Iowa, Terezi an' I got to handle some family shit." The incredulous glance Karkat had preparred for Sollux was seemingly unecessary.

"Fef hath an older thither in Iowa," the brunet explained, "We were gonna crath with her until we got jobth."

"If she even wants to see me." Feferi sighed, throwing a sad look in Karkat's direction. He then proceeded to have a conversation through eyebrows with her, eventually, winning some sort of unsaid argument.

"Wwe still have, like, wwhat? One-thousand four hundred miles left." Eridan groaned in complaint. "That's another fuckin' day in a car!" Gamzee lifted his head, "Will we be stopping at a motherfucking restaurant, soon?"

"That sounds heavenly!" Terezi crowed, giggling her cackle-thing again. "It's gettin' dark, might as wwell." Eridan muttered, and the car shifted right to pull into a nearby town.

...

They might as well have been asleep by the time they eached the R.V, again. Terezi had Gamzee piggy-back her to the car, and they both flopped down on one of the pull-out beds. Light snores were made minutes later, and Feferi curled into Eridan. They soon joined their hitchhikers in dreamland.

But, as always, Karkat found difficulty in sleep. He tossed on the matress, turned to get comfortable, laid in various different styles, and still, nada.

"KK," Sollux said, suddenly. Karkat swore he'd been asleep on the seats a few minutes earlier, which amassed his shocked little jump; Sollux was close again, all of a sudden.

"Theeth, it'th jutht me." mused Sollux, taking Karkat's arm, "Can't thleep, huh?"

"Fuck no." Karkat sighed, finding himself being towed outside. It was warm, yet, strangeky cool. The R.V had a ladder that lead upwards to it's roof, which seemed to be Sollux's destination.

"Come on," he smiled, looking stunning from the dim light of the street-lamp a few meters away. Karkat blushed, abruptly climbing up after the brunet.

"Thee thith?" Sollux asked, laying on his back. Looking up, Karkat saw.

Beautiful.

That's all he could describe it as. The night sky above them was filled with stars, a neverending pool of glaxies, looking so small and shiny. It was truely a magnificent sight.

"Holy fuck," Karkat murmurmed, eyes wide. Sollux handed him his 3D glasses, "Try looking at it like thith."

_Whoa._

It was like looking through a keleidoscope, the small white dots that had been the stars erupted into colour with the aid of a piece of plastic. They were even more breathtaking, now. Karkat felt his jaw drop.

Sollux smiled, softly, "My dad alwayth told me that when I looked up at the thtarth wearing thoth glathteth, it wath like...looking through-"

"The wrong end of a telescope." Karkat finally breathed.

"Wow, how'd you gueth that?" Sollux sounded impressed.

"I think I just read your mind," Karkat drawled, eyes not leaving the sky.

They settled into a content silence, Karkat amazed, Sollux intrigued. It was a long time until Karkat realised he was unconsiously leaning towards Sollux, whom was seemingly leaning back. Their arms brushed, and that tingling feeling shot up to the tips of Karkat's ears. He blushed, but didn't retract. Sollux sat cheerily, glancing over to see the flustered expression on the raven head's face, he chuckled.

"You know, KK, you're pretty cute." Sollux decided.

"Like you should talk." Karkat said it without thinking it. Sollux broke into such a ridiculously large grin, Karkat wasn't sure if his mouth would just fucking fall right off. Both boys leaned into eachother, just forgetting everything they were insecure about and stared up at the sky as thought it was the most grogeous thing _ever_. Which it was.

Two older teenagers fell asleep on top of a R.V on a warm night in Florida.

They never lived it down, or at least, Feferi would never let them.

* * *

_**A.N: Just made it fluffy, I was in no mood to really raise the plot this chapter. Much more fluff will ensue, later. Just be paitient!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Saying goodbye, Karkat had learned, was a difficult task.

Barely past the Iowa state border, Gamzee and Terezi requested to walk to there destination from where they were. "It's cool, Bro." Gamzee said, "My dad lives all up in the motherfucking fields over there!" He pointed for emphasis, and Eridan's shoulders sagged.

"It wwas really nice meetin' you," he sighed, "Maybe wwe'll meet again?"

"We can only hope." Terezi said, then, as if it were her way of waving, she ran her fingers down everyone's face. Stopping short at Karkat, she leaned in and whispered, "Good luck." He raised an eyebrow, hoping she would somehow sense it with her blind girl powers.

Gamzee, on the other hand, liked hugs.

"Oh, Karkat! You'll always be my pale-bro!" Gamzee mock-sobbed, clinging to the latter's shoulders. This made Karkat very uncomfortable, albeit he mentioned nothing. "Bye, Gamzee. Take care of her."

"More like the other way around," Terezi rolled her pupil-less eyes. Gamzee returned her insult with a kiss to the cheek, and then they were gone.

The rest of the ride was silent, Eridan's light humming the only sound that dared to carry out. Sollux, by Karkat's observations- he wasn't _staring_ or anything, was a little sore in the back from falling asleep on the roof. Karkat didn't blame him, but his eye was stinging more than his spine. The wounds from the bar fight were mostly healed, only a bruised eyelid and finger marks around his neck remained. Karkat was suddenly glad for his quick-to-heal genetics. This, however, reminded him of his brother.

Kankri Vantas was not nearly as loud as Karkat had been as a child, and he certaintly wasn't as reckless. Nonetheless, it was always Kankri who came home with more bruises, cuts, and scars. Always Kankri who made their mother worry her ass off. Always Kankri, always, always, Kanrik Vantas who took the blame for whenever Karkat got in trouble.

"Sollux," Karkat said, "Does your phone cover long distance calls?" His question had broken the silence, and Sollux looked at him with a quiet inquizitiveness.

"Yeah," Sollux finally said, then he tossed the phone onto Karkat's lap. Surprised and grateful, Karkat dialed the one number he had been avoiding. Well, one of them.

_Riiing. Riiing. Riiing. Riii- Click._

"Hello?"

Karkat's heart stopped as he said, "Kankri."

Silence followed, and for a fearful moment, Karkat was sure his brother would hang up, that he would disregard him just as their mother had. A short lived moment.

"Karkat," Kankri said at last. He sounded like he was on the brink crying. "Karkat, where are you? Oh god, where are you?"

"Iowa," Karkat laughed, a tremendous weight rose from his chest. "I'm in Iowa."

"What the fuck are you doing in Iowa?" Kankri wasn't mad, a very unusual occurance, no, Kankri was relieved.

"I actually don't know. I'm with some people, random fuckers. We're friends, now." Karkat added that last bit upon Sollux's bemused expression.

A shuffle was heard on the other end of the phone, and Karkat swore he made out the voice of Kankri's friend, Cronus. "Vhat? Karkat? Really?" The German accent was inmistakable.

"Cronus!" Karkat exclaimed, realising he must have been switched to speaker phone.

"You seemed to have triggered your brother's emotions," mused the German.

Kankri complained, "You've been missing for months! Karkat why didn't you call sooner?"

"Er," he bit his lip. _Did Kankri not know? _"Mom, uh, kicked me out." Karkat finally mumbled. He felt a light hand on his shoulder, and his eyes trailed upwards, meeting golden ones. Bright yellow. Sollux wasn't wearing his glasses, and somehow that made Karkat feel really special.

"Mom said you ran off," Kankri muttered, "I don't get it."

"She...she said that I wasn't...Kankri, I'm_ gay_." the confession had been less difficult over the last few weeks, but to his own brother, Karkat felt all awkward again. Especially with Cronus listening in, and he had probably just spat out his cigarette judging by the sudden coughfing fit.

"Guess it runs in families." wheezed Cronus, and Kankri let out a shrill sound. Like a girlish shriek. "Wait- what?" Karkat asked.

"You too, huh? You really...Should've told me about that. Warned me." Kankri sounded either flustered or upset, when Karkat suddenly strung things together.

"You're...no way...YOU?" his own brother had never told him! Then again, Karkat had made out with Mituna that one time. Mituna hadn't told Kankri, clearly, but Karkat suddenly felt really guilty. _Great._

"You are both, vhat you call, homosexuals!" piped up Cronus.

"Fuck," Kankri deapanned, "And you told Mom?"

"Only about me, I didn't know about you!" mortified, Karkat clapped a hand over his face. Sollux had inched closer, expression concerned, yet, highly amused. '_Fuck off_' Karkat mouthed, and Sollux shook his head, '_My phone_' was mouthed back.

"You do realise it would be in your best interest to tell Mom that you're okay, right?" Kankri mumbled into the reciever. Karkat scoffed, "Fuck no."

"I'm glad you called, anyway." Kankri said it so quietly, it was almost lost in his heavy breathing.

"I'll call you again, okay?" Karkat was starting to get emotional, but he was a badass, goddammit. No brother over the phone weeps were acceptable. Nope.

"Yeah, as soon as you can. Please," Kankri seemed to be regaining composure. Karkat smiled, they bid eachother farewell, and hung up.

"Was that your brother or something?" Sollux said, immediately after Karkat let his hand fall.

"Shut up," he chuckled. _You aren't going to cry, _he thought. _Not here. Not now._

Sollux consiously wrapped his arm around the shorter boy's shoulders, pretending not to notice the few tears that dripped onto the floor. Karkat relaxed into him, just appreciating how warm Sollux was. He was appreciative of Sollux faking obliviousness to his tears, but _fuck_, this guy was really making it hard to focus. His eyes, his hair, his nose. They were all really captivating. (Should a pun of Sollux's last name be inserted Karkat would rather not say)

"Thanks," he grumbled, "You fuckass." That was the last Karkat remembered before suddenly being pulled into a state of drowsy unconsiousness.

...

Iowa, Karkat decided, had a lot of fucking fields. Not that there was anothing wrong with fields, but there were so damn many of them. How did people keep track of where a field ended, anyway? Having moved up to shotgun, Karkat anxiously watched the grasslands pass by, instead of looking to his left, where Sollux currently occupied all of hisperipheral vision. Some point during the morning, Eridan and Feferi wanted to get some rest and sent Sollux up to the wheel. Karkat had somehow managed to fall asleep on the brunet's shoulder, and was awkwardly forced up there with him.

"That," Sollux said, "Ith a thitload of grath."

"No kidding," Karkat laughed, "So many fields. I mean, god, is this LEGAL?"

"Apparently," Sollux grinned. It made his eyes sparkle, making Karkat realise that his glasses were still off. Why that made his heart feel all flutterish, he knew not.

"This road, guys." a sleepy Feferi called from the back, pointing left. Sollux turned, a long dirt trail laid out ahead, with, you wouldn't believe, _more fields_! Karkat wasn't sure if laughing or screaming in rage was appropriate for the emotion he now felt towards this.

Feferi's sister had a large house, sitting at the top of a hill. Karkat could see a pool and a hot tub poking out from the rear. The house was pretty average, resembling most farmland buildings, and it was painted a lovely shade of blue, it looked almost grey. Karkat smiled as they stopped in the driveway, watching Feferi anxiously loop fingers with Eridan.

"What if she doesn't want to see me?" Feferi mumbled. Eridan pulled her into a one armed hugged, then whispered something in her ear. Judging by the cute giggle Feferi let out, it was words of encouragement. Sollux opened the passenger seat door, helping Karkat climb out. The raven haired of the two stumbled, only to be face-to-chest with Sollux's lovely collar bone. Karkat quickly stepped back, awkwardly hovering behind Sollux, and they proceeded their way to the door.

Feferi poked the doorbell, timidly.

A few large stomps and an angry door swing came two seconds later. The door opened to reveal a girl with piercings in her eyebrows, snakebites, and multiple earrings. Her long brown hair was tied up in multiple braids, her blue eyes garded by pink circular glasses.

"Fef?" she said, her bubbly voice completely betraying her appearence.

"Hey, Meenah." Feferi greeted.

Karkat froze, as Meenah happily greeted her sister with a hug, "It's been forever! Why didn't you glubbing call me? Psh, good to see you! Eridan, Sollux, I should've known! And who's..."

Their eyes met. Meenah tensed, "Vantas?"

"Hello, Meenah." Karkat spluttered.


	9. Chapter 9

_Kingston, Oklahoma, three years previous._

"You're out of your mind, kid." whoever said it, Karkat didn't like him. Taking another kick to the ribs, he grimaced, leaped, then began landing multiple punches on his challenger's jaw. He didn't like that. Thrown against the wall, Karkat kicked out in rage, barely missing the stranger's crotch. Damn. Punch to the nose, mild fracture, another hit, a black eye was definitely coming his way. Blood rose to his mouth, and Karkat eventually gave up struggle, taking the hits like a man. He was almost ready to feign passing out, when he heard her.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF THE LITTLE CRAB, YOU DICKHEAD!" said a strong, female voice. Karkat felt himself being dropped, only to be scooped right back up. He only had a small streetlight to see a silhouette, but her piercings were blinding.

"Got a name, squirt?" she snapped, dragging him towards a building.

"Vantas," Karkat spat out his blood. She didn't even flinch, and towed him inside the entrance to wherever it was she had dragged him to.

"I'm Meenah," she stated, the lights turned on. He blinked to adjust his vision, and he saw her. Braids. A shitload of 'em, toppling down to her hips. He couldn't tell if she was pretty or not because of all the metal that had been clipped onto her face. _Meenah_, Karat conceded in his mind. _Crazy bitch_. The first thing that surely would've come to mind with the typical passive agressive fourteen year old.

"How old are you?" Meenah asked, rummaging through a cubboard. Karkat gulped, hoping this conversation was going somewhere other than his perverted mind believed.

"Does it fucking matter?" he growled, "Let me outta here."

Turning around, Meenah held a First Aid kit. She promptly dropped it, then beckoned for Karkat to come sit on a stool. He obliged, awkwardly wiping his chin. Blood soaked his forearm, and he frowned, slightly. _Mom isn't going to like this._ Meenah had taken to wiping his forehead clean. Oh, yeah, there was a cut there. She was actually really pretty, up close. But she looked too old for Karkat, anyway. Besides, recently he found girls boring.

"Any reason you were fighting that guy? What are you, twelve?" she scolded, lightly dabbing his wound.

"'m Fourteen." he grumbled, licking the blood off his teeth. She looked surprised, but kept cleaning his blood, caustious of his eye, which was beginning to swell. She finished cleaning his face, and Karat barely muttered a thanks.

"You know," said Meenah, "I'm only in this city for a week, so I hope you can stray from trouble after then."

"Who says I'll come back here after getting in trouble?" Karkat mused, standing, She was way taller than him, and her boobs were right there. In his face. He stepped away, looking upwards. Meenah smirked, "You'll come back."

And he did.

The next day, in fact, he brought her a bottle of scotch Cronus had smuggled Karkat for his birthday. Karkat wasn't drinking the stupid stuff, and judging by the looks of Meenah's countertops, she was a fan. Turns out, it belonged to her boyfriend, but Karkat didn't give a fuck and enjoyed watching the girl drink herself silly. She deserved a break, and a proper token of gratitude.

Meenah spent the majority of her holiday with a prepubescent teenage boy. Typically, she couldn't be blamed for it. Her latest boyfriend had lugged her out into Oklahoma of all places, then pretty much dumped her there. Ditched her. Left. She shrugged it off, and decided to make the best use of her free time outside some club. Where she found a little boy, fighting better than any man she'd met ever could. Taking pity, she cleaned him up.

She had never expected him to come back.

"Here," he shoved the scotch in her face, "I wanted to thank you."

"Oh," she said. He'd clearly see all the empty bottles. "Actually, my ex was the drinker, I'm not to fond of it..." Meenah trailed off seeing his 'Aw, damn' expression. Taking the scotch, she opened the door further. "Get your ass in here, kid."

"Yes, old lady." Karkat drawled, getting flicked in the shoulder by Meenah's broken fingernails.

_It's nice to have company, though._ They thought this at the same time.

...

"You know her?" Feferi asked, dragging both Karkat and Meenah out of memory lane.

"A little," Karkat said, "She helped me after some fuckass beat the shit out of me."

"He hung out with me for three days, after that." Meenah said, "Skipped school for me, the sweetheart." She smiled, and despite his inner wishes, Karkat felt himself smile back.

"I'm advanced in most classes, don't feel honoured." Karkat stated, but seeing her made him feel slightly relieved. Meenah had hardly aged, still in good health, the only difference was the glasses. Sollux let out an awkward throat clearing sound. "KK, we thould probably get the bagth."

"Alright," Karkat nodded. They went back to the R.V, leaving Feferi and Eridan to explain their sudden arrival. Karkat felt a bit ruffled from the sudden coincedence of seeing that scotch drinking crazy bitch, but he still felt pretty happy. She had been the closest thing he'd had to friend, when he met her.

"Care to explain?" Sollux asked, throwing a duffle bag over his shoulder. Karkat shrugged, snatching his own bag. Unconvinced, Sollux left the question hanging in the air.

"Okay, she met me a while back. When I was a kid," Karkat finally admitted. Sollux smiled and gave him a clap on the shoulder, "Really, KK, you had me worried!" Karkat raised and eyebrow, but Sollux said nothing as they carried the luggage up to the door.

"Crab," Meenah greeted Karkat, "Still getting in fights?"

"Still getting dumped?" Karkat quipped, albeit smiling. Meenah laughed, swooped an arm around his shoulders and towed him inside, "Sollux, man, it's been ages! How'd you and Kar-Crab here meet?"

"KK wath a thome motel in Florida. He got kicked out, tho we took him in." explained Sollux, looking a little put off by Meenah's close contact with the short teenager. Karkat wondered if Sollux was jealous, so he awkwardly stepped out of Meenah's hold.

"Actually, they forced me." he corrected, stepping towards Sollux's side as if to say 'No man, it's not like that'. Sollux seemed to understand, then looked back at Meenah, attitude friendly again. "How many guetht bedroomth do you have?"

"I only have one," Meenah chuckled, "But you lot can stay on the couch. It's one of those nifty pull out ones!"

"A futon?" Eridan intervened, walking back from looked to be the bathroom. Meenah shrugged, then raised her pierced brows. "Why are you guys visiting, anyway?" she asked, crossing her arms, "Last I checked, you were supposedly avoiding me because of the distance between Alabama and Iowa by car."

"Erm, about that," Eridan looked nervously at his feet, "Fef and I kind of...wwell, wwe wwant to livve together. But your mother isn't exactly approving of the idea."

Meenah laughed, after a beat. "Her last daughter moved out at eighteen, and look how I turned out!" she gestured to the pirecings and tattoo on her shoulder. Eridan gave a little look of relief, seeing his wasn't getting shot down completely.

Meanwhile, Karkat found the aspect that Sollux grew up in Alabama very funny. "Alabama?" he chuckled, "Really?"

"You're from Oklahoma," Sollux threw back, rolling his eyes. '_Touché_' was written all over his face. Karkat just chuckled again, dropping his backpack on the floor. He peeled off his shoes, then asked, "Can I go in the pool?"

"You're such a kid," Meenah laughed, "Go on."

Eridan was right on Karkat's heels as they all but broke through the back door, and canon-balled into the water. It was cool, and welcomed, as Karkat popped back up for air. He swam around, not caring that his turtle neck was plastering to his skin, and felt at peace.

Peace Shirtless Sollux jumping into cold water.

Mouth agape, Karkat stared dumfoundedly while Sollux cheerfully swam in his direction. "Hi, KK!" the brunet chirped, standing up. He towered over Karkat, water dripping from his hair. "Ithn't that thirt thicky?" Sollux asked, grinning.

"I, uh, a der..." Karkat started, but his words were gone. Left. Took the next shuttle bus outta that joint. Sollux wasn't bad looking, he wasn't ripped, but had a few muscles on him, still skinny as a beanpole, though. And now that beanpole was laughing, flopping back into the water.

"Oh my goth, KK, you're bluthing!" he giggled, splashing water in the latter's direction. Karkat's lips twitched into a smirk. _This means war._

"ENGARDE!" he yowled, pushing the biggest wave he could muster at Sollux's head. After a stunned moment, Sollux screamed a battle cry, forcing water back in Karkat's general direction. This went on for a few minutes, a joking competition to see who could splash the other with a bigger wave, when Eridan joined in. On Sollux's side, too!

Karkat wailed, "No fair!" Eridan was, like, part fish or some shit. He was litterally hurdling water at Karkat's face, grinning like a mad man. Sollux wasn't helping by being equally as strong with his own splashes. Karkat was just about ready to surrender when he heard a ridiculous sound.

"AIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Feferi threw herself into the pool, water washing everywhere. She was suddenly at Karkat's side, propelling water at light speed towards her friends. Shocked, Sollux opened his mouth, only to have it drenched with chlorenated water. Poor bloke. The battle raged forth, Karkat having a chance to regain energy now that dolphin-girl had come to his rescue. Reminding himself to thank her later, Karkat joined Feferi on a double attack of waves to Eridan's face. It took a few minutes, but Karkat realised Sollux had disapeared. Turning around, Karkat was met by a pair of arms, hoisting him into the air. Sollux owned those arms. Those arms held Karkat. The deep end of the pool looked expectant. There was a moment of pure horror when Karkat looked down at Sollux's amber eyes, pleading for him to not do what he thought he would do. Sollux grinned. An evil, twisted, but really, sorta, kind of sexy type of grin.

And Karkat flew.

"Holy, thit, KK!" Sollux's voice was the first thing he heard after breaking to the surface. "I thought you almost DIED. Jethuth, you thcared me!"

"Not getting rid of me that easily," Karkat quipped, jumping upwards and forcing Sollux's head underwater.

Inside, Meenah watched her little sister practically drown her boyfriend. She wished nothing but happiness for Feferi, really, but jeez. That girl would be lucky if the guy didn't become a puddle, soon. Her gaze shifted to the little crab, who was making himself look like an idiot as he tried to reach Sollux's head with his hands. He had grown, although he hadn't grown much. Meenah exhaled sharply through her nose, watching the teenagers act like they should.

"Don't keep growing," she scolded no one in particular, "It isn't as fun as it looks."


	10. Chapter 10

"I can't believe we're fucking sharing a bed."

"It'th a futon, KK. Valuable knowledge."

"Shut it, Captor. We hardly know eachother, oh my god, we're sharing a b- futon. Fine."

"I don't care,"

"You're a pervert."

"Awww, KK. Pleathe don't thleep on the floor!"

"Why not?"

"Thnippy, aren't we?"

"I'm sleeping on the floor."

"KK."

"No, stop puppy dog facing me, Sollux."

"Karkat, pleathe?"

"..."

"..."

"Fine."

"Yay!"

"Perv,"

"Too bad."

...

"You're hogging the covers."

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Holy shit, we arn't first graders! Just gimme the covers!"

"GAH, KK! That wath my leg!"

"Sorry! Sorry!"

"Hey, you're really warm. Are you thick?"

"No, I'm fine."

"You thure?"

"Will you stop touching my leg?!"

"Thorry, thorry."

...

"KK, you awake?"

"Yeah."

"I'm really cold."

"Your point?"

"Cuddle with me."

"...Hell no."

"Why not?"

"Because, I-"

"You're thy, you're thuper thy!"

"_Th_ut up."

"Don't make fun of the lithp, dude. Not cool."

"_Th_orry."

"My feelings, they _burn_."

"Whatever you- HEY, LET GO!"

"Cuddle with me, KK."

"Holy shit, if you do not let go right now, I'll kill you."

"Pleathe, KK...pleathe..."

"...Did you have a nightmare or something, because I think you're fucking shivering."

"I did, okay. It wath bad. They're alwayth bad."

"...Urgh."

"KK, what are you doing?"

"Turning around so we can cuddle and you can shut up."

"Thank you."

"Shut up."

* * *

_**A.N: All dialogue because I'm a lazy bastard. XD**_

_**Don't worry, next chapter will be extra long...as well will the three after it. Yep, the story is coming to an end, soon. I can finally rest with ease. By the way, fifty-eight followers, guys. I'm hyperventalating. Thank you all.**_


	11. Chapter 11

There is _nothing_ more awkward than waking up cuddled up next to your friend. The only thing that could possibly be more awkward is if it is _not_ your friend, but a pretty decent looking guy. Karkat was awkward in general, so all this was making him feel like a needle in a haystack full of awkward itself. Sollux was warm, though, so that made the _awkward_ get replaced with a more gentle, delicate feeling. "Wake up, fuckass." Karkat grumbled, scrambling to get his limbs free. Sollux made a 'hff' sound, then nuzzled his head into Karkat's shoulder. That little gesture sent a violent shiver down Karkat's spine, and he promptly fell out of the futon.

"Mnn? Kay-kaaaaaaaay," Sollux whined, "What wath that for?"

"You tell me," Karkat muttered, somewhat flustered. That shiver hadn't been unpleasant, more shocking. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not. "Get up, it's probably past lunch, already."

"It's ten, actually!" Feferi's voice called from around a corner. Karkat guessed she was in the kitchen- not being sexist- because a familiar smell was drifting from where she'd sounded.

"Oatmeal?" Sollux asked, sitting up. His hair was messy, making him look as if he'd been involved in a rather lewd activity. Karkat blushed, looked away, then stumbled to his feet. "Yeah, oatmeal sounds fucking good. Yeah. Oatmeal." he rambled, heading for the kitchen.

"I'm glad you're up, Karkles, I'll need you to go shopping today." said Meenah, who had her feet up on the table. "You'll be perfect for carrying the bags."

Rolling his eyes, Karkat made a witty remark on her lack of bags, which resulted in a fully blown argument about testicles, for who knows what reason. Somehow, Karkat could eat breakfast and verbally challenge people at the same time, much to Feferi and Sollux's amusement. At some point, Eridan shifted into the kitchen, shirless and rubbing a towel over his head. "Showwer is free," he noted, pecking Feferi on the cheek.

"Mine!" Karkat declared, and he ran for the washroom. It wasn't as if he liked showering in general, but he _really_ needed one. Because, damn the truth, pool water and his hair did not mix. He turned the silver knob for heat, waving his hand around under the spraying drops before he actually got in. After a few temperature adjustments, all was well.

When he was fully cleansed, Karkat slipped a little before he stepped out of the tub. Meenah should have considered getting a mat, because water fell from his skin and onto the ground within a short number of seconds. It took him a minute to find a towel, and when he did, he wiped the floor first.

"Here, take these." Meenah's voice said, and a pair of jeans smacked against Karkat's arm.

"ACK, MEENAH, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU-? I'M INDECENT!" Karkat yelped, trying to cover himself with the towel.

Meenah gave a light shrug, "I've seen a penis, before, Karkat. Not like I care."

"But I do!" cried Karkat, and he shooed her out the door. That thing needed a lock.

He pulled on the pants, used some of his deodorant, then bustled out of the bathroom. Sollux was lying flat on his face, right outside the door. "Hi, KK." he said, muffled by the carpet. Meenah, who swooped in from behind the corner, tossed Karkat a black T shirt. "Here ya go, squirt, should be about your size. I got at a concert, haven't worn it since."

To say Karkat wasn't completely mortified with his Rhianna esque clothing would have been horse shit. Then again, the way her wrinkled name displayed on his torso was sort of working it. "Woe is me," Karkat said, solemly. Sollux rolled on the floor with laughter.

"You and Fef are going shopping," Meenah declared, "While I make the boys mow the lawn."

Karkat saw no point in protesting his gender, mainly because he didn't want to sweat himself to death while trying to cut a never ending field of dead grass. A few minutes of aimless bickering, he and Feferi where promptly shoved out the door and given the keys to Meenah's car. It was a really old, red-pink looking thing. There was a cover for the seats, which proved to be a hassle to roll backwards.

Feferi made the bold decision of letting Karkat drive.

"So," she said, "How do you know Meenah?"

The engine hummed, and Karkat revearsed the car out of the driveway, turning around and shifting the gear to move forwards. "Uh, well, I got in a lot of shit when I was younger, she found me getting beat up, and we sort of hung out together all week. Didn't keep in touch, but I haven't grown really since then, and she looks the same. Small fucking world."

Feferi gave a sall nod, Karkat barely saw it out of the corner of his eye. His focus on the road, they drove forward, in a slightly uncomfortable silence. "Why don't i tell you a story?" Feferi suggested, making her hand a dolphin through the air.

"Sure, go for it." Karkat mumbled, driving forward.

"Okay," she took a breath, "Back in Alabama, I never really had many friends. My Mom owns this huge factory up north, and I was one of the richest kids at my school. They just resented me for that, you know? Also, I'm kind of fat. Don't you dare say I'm not- I'm happy with it. Anyways, I was around eleven years old when I met Sollux and Eridan. Sollux was the hottest eleven year old around."

Karkat didn't bother interjecting his opinion on Sollux _still_ being hot.

"I hung out with them, got to know them, and I was sooo crushing on Sol. It wasn't even funny, I doodled his name all over my notebooks and all that shit. " Feferi giggled, "But then we reached middle school, and he was like my brother. We were so close, and suddenly I just didn't see him that way. The entire time, Eridan had always been there. He was always there when I cried, when I laughed, always there. I found out I was closer to him then I was to Sollux, and it was okay. We all hung out, they treated me like I was just a regular, second class kid. And by sophmore year, I was very conflicted with who I liked more."

"You had your own little love triangle?" Karkat asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't really much of a love triangle, though. Then Sollux came out of the closet, and Eridan was revealed bisexual, and I was worried they would hook up. Especially after that one time they got drunk- Sollux told me you knew. That's when I realised I didn't want to lose Eridan to anybody else, not even Sollux."

Karkat was curious, "And you got him?"

"No, I was so used to getting everything I wanted. I was ready to let him go." Feferi broke into a soft, nostalgia filled smile. "But he never left."

"That's adorable," Karkat mumbled.

"The moral of the story is- Sollux is my best friend, Eridan is my boyfriend. If you hurt either of 'em, I'll school you heiress style, bitches." Feferi threatened playfully.

Karkat gulped.

...

When they returned, Eridan was sprawled across the couch, wearing no shirt. His face was flushed from exhaustion, and his hair greasy with sweat.

"How was mowing the field of terror?" chirped Feferi, leaning down to kiss her boyfriend on the head. She grimaced when she met Eridan's B.O.

"Sorry, Fef, too tired to answer..." Eridan huffed.

Sollux wasn't on the couch, so Karkat figured he was still outside. Placing the groceries carefully on the kitchen table, Karkat went t go check. Sure enough, there he was. Shirtless, like Eridan, and using what looked to be all his strength in pushing a rumbling lawnmower.

"Nearly done?" Karkat called, walking down towards him.

"Thort of! Thith goddamn thing ithn't nearly ath productive ath the tracktor." Sollux yelled over the motor, shoving the mechanism forth.

"Can you not get it to work?" Karkat asked.

"Nah, Meenah thaid the ain't letting uth drive it," Sollux drawled. "If ya' wanna help, there ith another one over there." He pointed towards a rusty old machine laying on its side.

Karkat soon found himself practically riding that rusty old machine, due to the fact it had more horsepower than he could handle. Running to keep up, Karkat found himself spinning in circles, shredded grass flying everywhere. Sollux was laughing, but it was lost in the revving tincan that was leading Karkat to his impending doom. At one point, his shirt was thrown off, though it was hard to recall when. Soon enough, the field was relatively less of a jungle.

"Wow," Sollux whistled, "You thure did well, KK!"

Shutting the grass-eating monster off, Karkat heaved a large sigh of relief. "Yeah, well, maybe my skinny ass limbs _can_ come in handy."

Sollux just grinned at him, then they tried to uncover Karkat's lost Rhianna shirt amongst the slayed grass. With no avail, they stomped back inside, drinking two glasses of water each.

"Hey, the bruitheth are nearly healed," Sollux pointed out.

"Yeah, give them a few more days." Karkat smirked. His eye was already back to normal, only a slightly purple tint around it.

"You got better really fatht." Sollux noted.

"Family trait," Karkat shrugged, then he headed for the phone.

Two rings, then a voice picked up. "Karkat? Wow! You haven't called in three days, I was getting really freaked out."

"Hey, John, I've just made a few new friends and bodly-went-where-no-man-has-gone-before, Iowa." Karkat smiled at the dorky voice.

"Iowa? I thought you got a job in Florida!" John sounded confused

"Uhhh...about that!" Karkat began a long explanation on how he got fired, John scolding him. They continued their conversation in peace, John telling Karkat how Dave had a job promotion, and it was really exciting to him. Karkat felt as if he were talking to a little kid. After they spoke for half an hour, John had to go make dinner and sadly hung up.

"Now I'm curioth," Sollux said, looking up from a book he'd managed to get. "That was John, he helped me not die. Kind of like you." Karkat said, "Did I ever thank you for that?"

"No," Sollux smiled. Karkat returned the smile with a light blush and averted his eyes.

"Well, fuck you. I would've been fine." He said, sarcasm deeply hinted.

"You're welcome." Sollux chuckled.

They were quiet for a few more minutes before Karkat started asking him about the book, to which Sollux went into long detail about. Karkat sat next to him, listening intently to him, but not exactly processing the words. Sollux had a nice voice, the lisp carrying out on it like a soft blanket. Karkat had no idea why he was noticing things like these, and he certainly pretended it didn't make his heart beat stop when he realised Sollux hadn't put his 3D glasses back on in a while.

* * *

**_A.N: I got so many new followers all of a sudden, I felt like updating was necessary. Next chapter will hit over three thousand words, I swear it._**


	12. Chapter 12

Karkat had pretty much nailed it down to two things. Either he was having heart problems, or he found Sollux attractive. Personally, he really hoped it was option two, because he was only seventeen for fuck's sake, he needed his heart. On the other hand, liking Sollux would be difficult. Karkat had never actually had a crush on a guy, he'd just found some not that hard to look at. But now that he was considering liking Sollux, it made him feel...funny. In a pleasant sort of way. Which was creepy.

"Okay," he mumbled to his reflection in the mirror, "You've seen all the fucked up rom-coms in the world, you can do this shit."

That was probably the biggest lie he'd ever told anyone.

Grapping onto his hair, Karkat bit back a scream of frustration. Why was the idea of liking someone so difficult? Sollux had been flirting, right? Maybe he liked Karkat back, but that only made the feeling worse. Karkat decided that liking someone in this way was hard as fuck. No wonder his parents divorced.

"KK," Sollux knocked on the door, "You've been in there for a long time, everthing okay?"

"Just PEACHY," Karkat snapped back, "ONLY FUZZIER."

"...You thure you're okay?" Sollux asked, laughing a little.

Opening the door, Karkat stared at Sollux with the best poker face he could muster. It didn't seem to be working. "KK, thomething ith wrong, right?" Sollux's face clouded in concern. More. Fucking. Heart. Flutters.

"I'm fine, I just...urg, I'm going to go talk to Meenah!" Karkat sighed, walking past Sollux and avoiding eye contact. He was surprised when he ran into Eridan in the hallway.

"Hey, Kar." Eridan greeted, waving his hand.

"Hey," Karkat mumbled.

"Wwhat's up? You look like you'vve been seein' ghosts." remarked Eridan, raising an eyebrow. Karkat just shook his head and sighed, he was doing a lot of sighing, now. "You havven't seen one, havve you? I mean, this place givves me the creeps!" Eridan glanced around, expression nervous.

"Relax, dimwit, everything's fine." Karkat rolled his eyes.

"Is that any wway to talk to a guy who helped savve your sorry ass from gettin' the shit beat out of it?" Eridan crossed his arms, "You're lucky Sol likes you so much."

Karkat's blood went cold, and he stared at Eridan, eyes wide with incredule. "What?"

"Don't tell me you didn't knoww that Sol _lovves _you." Eridan chuckled, patting Karkat's head. "There, there. He's hot, ain't he? Ask 'im about it." And with that, Eridan waltzed off to Feferi's room.

What else could Karkat do? He plopped down on the futon and sighed, more sighing, then he tried to fall asleep. "Fuck," he mumbled into his pillow, "Fuck it all."

...

Now, Sollux was not your typical Alabama raised farm boy. No, he grew up in the suburbs, raised by a smothering father and mother. He was picked on because of his lisp, and hardly had any friends. Until he met some boy who stuttered with his letter 'W' and a chubby rich girl, Sollux had been on his own. He always thought he'd be on his own, that was how he was born, that was how he would die. Alone.

Until some short guy with massive bags under his eyes came running out of a motel diner offering to carry the luggage Sollux was being suffocated under.

That had done it, never before had someone ran up to Sollux and tried to help him. Not once. Obviously, this boy stood out amongst the crowd. Karkat was so helpful, and he had no idea. He was always helping people, and Sollux was helplessly drawn to that. Karkat would be his, it was strange of Sollux to be possesive of aything, but there Karkat was. Just so damn cute and fluffy, Sollux thought his chest would leak rainbows. And now, he was sitting on a futon next to this adorable human being, his heart caught in his throat, as the sun shone spiralling rays of light onto his back.

"KK," he said, poking Karkat's shoulder, "Wake up, it'th morning."

"Sholluff, leaf meh gahdone." came the muffled reply.

Rolling his eyes, Sollux kept poking Karkat until he finally sat up, hissing like a cat. They verbally wrestled towards the kitchen, Sollux taking note of Karkat's blushing every now and again, and the teens shuffled to their respective breakfast items.

Meenah sat on the kitchen counter, "Okay, kids, you're going to help me out some more, today!"

"Are you fucking serious?" Karkat groaned, somehow managing to look sexy while he complained, as Sollux grinned to himself.

"I'm dead serious, Crabby. You and Amber-eyes here are going to help get some beer bottles off the roof." Meenah nodded decisively.

"Sis, what the glub are beer bottles doing on your roof?" Feferi asked, looking up from her fruit salad. Meenah shot her sister a shrug, "Number twenty-seven liked to throw things."

"TWWENTY-SEVVEN?" Eridan spat out his orange juice, "YOU WHORE!"

"Eridan!" Feferi cried.

"Don't worry, I didn't sleep with all of them. Only thirteen of them." Meenah mused, looking nostalgic. Sollux glanced at Karkat and faked gagging, making the shorter boy snort.

"Alright, get to work!" Meenah said, "Chop chop!"

There was a ladder laying in the front yard, forgotten. Sollux had to haul the thing to the side of the house and make sure it was safe to use before Karkat helpfully crawled up on the roof, throwing the beer bottles in a garbage bag. And then the chore was complete.

Meenah, however, seemed to be sort of a sadist. "You guys have got to dust the place."

"Are we your slaves or some shit?" Karkat growled.

"Watch it, or I'll get the whip!" Meenah mimicked some sort of accent, whatever it was, it made Karkat laugh. Sollux laughed along, for good measure.

As luck would have it, there was an extreme lack of dust. Karkat was overly pleased with the situation, and Sollux watched him beam quietly to himself. It made his heart flutter like a frickin' pigeon, and Sollux loved it. He wanted this flutter to last. He wanted Karkat to last.

They both let out a small sigh, then looked at eachother wide eyed. "We're thyncronithed." Sollux chuckled. Karkat blushed a warm pinkish colour, and looked at his feet. "Guess so."

Oh, lord, he was making it very difficult for Sollux to stay in the friend-zone.

...

Feferi decided she approved of Karkat. Also, Sollux was watching him like a lost puppy, and she couldn't bare to see him like that. She casually suggested to Meenah that they should get stuck together on chore duty, which would conviently land her with Eridan the entire day.

Karkat had figured that all out.

"Your friend is really eager on spending time with her boyfriend," he said to Sollux.

"That'th what coupleth do, KK," Sollux shrugged, "Thpend time together."

"I know that, dipshit, I just meant she didn't have to abandon us." Karkat snapped, rolling his eyes. Sollux frowned at him, then started singing.

"Why can't we be friendth, why can't we be friendth~?" chimed Sollux, wrapping an arm around Karkat's shoulder. The shorter teen burst out laughing, as Sollux continued his out of tune chanting. Karkat then loudly joined in, shocking Sollux a little bit, with a perfectly pitched voice and not a note off key. Yeah. Karkat was flipping amazing.

"Thing thomething elth!" Sollux pleaded, his amber eyes wide.

"Forget about it," Karkat hummed.

"I won't!" Sollux declared, raising a fist in the air.

Karkat laughed, a warm feeling growing in his chest. _Sollux_, he thought with a smile. Karkat had no idea what to do with this warmth, but he knew he liked it. And Sollux. What else could he say about this?

The sound of a ringing phone called out, Sollux walking over to retrieve his mobile. "Hello?" he asked, not recognising the number that had shown up on the ID.

"Uh, yes, hello. This is Kankri Vantas, I am under the impression that my younger brother, Karkat, called me from this number. Is that correct?"

Freezing, Sollux held out the phone to his friend. Karkat took it, wondering who on earth would be calling _him_ on Sollux's phone. "Yes?"

"Karkat, it's me." Kankri said, it sounded as if there was a motor in the backround. "You said you were in Iowa?"

"Yeah, why?" Karkat raised an eyebrow.

Kankri let out a small breath, "Well, I'm at the border. What town are you in?"

"Wait- WHAT?" Karkat cried, almost dropping the phone. Kankri repeated himself, then added, "Karkat, I drove out here for four days. At _least_ grace me with the address."

Dumbstruck, Karkat gave his brother the information. "Great," Kankri chirped, and the line went dead. Holy shit. Holy. SHIT.

After a few minutes of silence, Sollux started to get worried. "My brother is on his way here," Karkat finally managed to inform the other boy, "He drove here. all the way from Oklahoma."

"Wow," Sollux whistled, "You think he'th gonna...take you back with him?"

"Probably!" Karkat gritted his teeth, "That son of a bitch."

Sollux chuckled, "Technically thpeaking, he'th your brother, doethn't that make you a thon of a bitch, too?"

"Nevermind that!" Karkat hissed, "He'll drag me out of here, I know he will."

"Tho, you want to thtay?" Sollux murmured.

"Fuck yes, I want to stay! You're better company than any of those shit eaters up there." Karkat spat, shaking his head. "Kankri isn't gonna get me one fucking inch past that border!"

Sollux smiled, "I won't let him."

"Easier said then done," Karkat warned him.

...

Kankri looked an awful lot like Karkat. The only difference were his eyes, a pale greyish shade, while Karkat's were sort of burgandy. Other than that, they were like twins. So when Sollux opened the door, he was a little shocked to see a doppledanger of KK standing right in front of him.

"My brother Karkat is here, right?" said the voice from the phone.

Sollux gave a nod, relieved that Kankri didn't sound like Karkat. He had a quiet voice, whereas Karkat always seemed to be on the brink of yelling. Kankri brushed past him, not even looking at him. "KARKAT, YOU TRIGGERING ASSHAT, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE."

So much for not sounding the same.

"Kankri, my bro, my pal, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" Karkat screamed back, like it was a reflex. The two brothers had a very loud argument about runaways, Kankri eventually calming down and apologising. Karkat glared daggers at him.

It was a good thing Meenah had some whisky, because Cronus had tagged along. Sollux was a little shocked by the German, who looked a lot like an average guy brooklyn back in the 70s. Cronus and Eridan got along quite well, drinking and conversing with eachother as though they were old friends. Feferi seemed eager to ask Karkat questions about his brother, while said brother got flirted with by Meenah. Sollux felt out of place.

"Okay, let's cut straight to the heart of this fucking matter." Karkat finally muttered.

Kankri and Cronus exchanged a look. "We're bringing you home." Kankri said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the entire universe.

Karkat bristled, "No way."

"You're underaged," Kankri reminded him, "You've been staying with these nice people, but you still have to come home. Even after graduating early, you've still got college to think about."

"I don't need college!" Karkat spat, standing. "I don't need home, and I most certainly don't fucking need you to try and haul me back to that wasteland!"

"Karkat," Cronus said, "You have to consider your options from here. Meenah von't let you stay forever."

"I'll be the judge of that!" Meenah cut in, crossing her arms. Karkat gave a smug nod in agreement, but Kankri was already backing up his case. "Mom was surprised, I spoke to her about it after you called. You know her, Karkat. She gets really caught up in the moment, she forgets things. She only wants you to come home."

Karkat looked frozen, he glanced at Meenah for more help, but she seemed to be caught in between right and wrong. Feferi looked helpless, Eridan was staring at his feet, only Sollux was looking at him. Sollux, with his yellow eyes wide in horror.

Karkat knew what he had to do. "I'll get my bag." He rounded out of the room, slipping on his shoes and grabbing his backpack. Kankri thought he had won. Oh boy, he was wrong.

Sollux followed Karkat right into the living room. "You can't be therious, KK."

"I'm sorry," was all Karkat said.

It was a huge ass understatement to describe everyone being shocked with Karkat's next move. They heard the clicking of a doorknob, felt the gust of cool air, and then footsteps speeding off into the darkened night.

"Shit!" Kankri exclaimed, running out the door to follow his brother. Cronus ran after him, Meenah after Cronus, Feferi after Meenah. Eridan paused at the exit, glancing over at a shell-shocked looking Sollux.

"You knoww," Eridan smiled, "I think he probably ran around the back of the house to trip us up."

Sollux swallowed, nodded tightly, and ran out the back door. KK was really an idiot.

Karkat didn't feel like an idiot. He was running faster than he'd ever run in his life, cold air lashing at his forehead and sides. Taking the front door had been smart, he knew this was the right thing to do as his sneakers barely scraped the dead grass beneath him. A never ending field was his only escape route, and he wasn't turning back this time. Not even if it would dull the throbbing pain in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

**_AN: Oops, I accidetally got carried away. Poor Sollux. _**


	13. Chapter 13

_Pain_. A four letter word. Used to describe an unpleasant sensation causing discomfort.

Oh, Karkat was in a shitload of pain. His legs, his throat, a weird knob in the pit of his stomach. They all hurt. He'd been slammed into walls, almost strangled to death, verbally abused, and nothing hurt more than this weird knob. Was it guilt? No. Too strong for guilt. Exhausted, Karkat collasped on the grassy floor beneath him, wanting nothing more than this feeling to stop. He curled his knees up to his chin, crammed his eyes shut, and waited for things to stop hurting. Of course, it was never that easy.

He lay there for ten minutes, completely restless, until he reached into his bag to get another sweater for a pillow. Paper scraped against his fingers, and he gave it a curious tug. Karkat had eaten all the chocolate bars, so what was it?

A pair of crinkled 3D glasses were in his hands.

Karkat let out a laugh, a weak and bitter sound, before placing those paper glasses right on the bridge of his nose. Staring blankly up at the now colourful sky, Karkat watched in silence, as if something exciting would happen. And as though on cue-

"Karkat!"

Shit. Someone had found him. They were going to take him back.

"Karkat!"

Holding his breath, Karkat did his best not to make a single sound. Maybe they'd avoid him? He only heard one voice.

"KK!"

No. Fucking. Way.

"KAAAAYYYYY-KAAAAAAYYYYYY!"

"SOLLUX FUCKING CAPTOR, WHAT THE HELL?!" Karkat shot upwards like a bullet, desprately scanning the field. There he was. Running right at him, a wide smile on his face.

"KK!" Sollux cried, engulfing Karkat in a giant hug. "What the fuck ith wrong with you?!"

Startled, Karkat held onto Sollux for dear life. "Fuck...fuck you..."

They stood like that for a long time, not saying anything. Just hanging onto the other like it was their only way to survive in that cold, empty field. No words were exchanged during that brief moment, but they both felt something. Eventually, Karkat let go.

"You know," Sollux said, "I'll come with you."

"You're crazy, you can't just drop everything and leave!" Karkat exclaimed, then he realised what he had just said and frowned.

"KK, how old are you?" Sollux asked, out of the blue.

"Seventeen, fuckass, I'm underaged."

Sollux tapped his chin, "When'th your birthday?"

"July sixteenth, why?" Karkat shrugged.

Sollux grinned, widely, and gathered Karkat into another hug. "KK! Today'th July twenty-third! You've been eighteen for an entire week!"

"Wait- Hold the fuck up!" Karkat's jaw dropped, "I missed my fucking _birthday_?!"

"You idiot!" Sollux clapped his hands on Karkat's cheeks, staring right at him. "You're not underaged! Kankri can't take you home, 'cauthe you're an adult!"

As the news settled in, Karkat's shocked expression melted into a smile.

"Are thothe my glatheth?" Sollux suddenly asked, hands falling back to his sides.

"Shut the fuck up," Karkat yelped. He gave them back to Sollux, who placed them on his face with a satisfied smirk. A pregnant silence followed.

"Let'th go back," Sollux finally sighed, picking up Karkat's backpack.

"We have to tell my fucking brother off," Karkat agreed, cheerful that his stomach no longer hurt. "The look onhis face will be priceless!"

It was, indeed, priceless.

Kankri's jaw dropped, closed, dropped again, until he finally let out an exaggerated gasp. "I'm so sorry, it must have been highly offending to forget the day of your birth! Please allow me to apologise, I refuse for it to happen ever again!"

Karkat chuckled, "Don't start, Kanny, I forgot my fucking birthday, too."

"This means you're of age, Karkat." Kankri said, as if he had just realised it. "We drove here to get you, and now look what we've got!"

"Vell, I'm sure Karkat vill get along svimmingly vith these people," Cronus seemed to be amused with the whole situation, "Come on, Kan, let's find a hotel."

A few more arguements, a quick and awkward hug, and a wave goodbye later, Meenah broke out a bottle of champaigne. "We're celebrating! Crabby is here to stay!"

"Until I find a better place," Karkat quipped, but was grinning nonetheless. Casting one sideways glance at Sollux, he didn't think he'd want to leave even if there was a better place.

...

Two weeks after the Kankri incident, Meenah was slightly annoyed. The Crab and Sollux knew how they felt, but apparently had no balls to actually admit it. Men. She decided there was only one thing left to do with the situation.

"You're going out, tonight!" Meenah nodded, handing two ticket looking things to Sollux.

"Thay what?" he raised an eyebrow, a peculiar sight with those 3D specs on.

Meenah crossed her arms, "I said, you and KK are getting your glubbing asses outta my house, and going to dinner at a fancy cabaret! I've got myself a membership for that place, but I ain't the one in denial."

"Denial...?" Sollux echoed, tilting his head to the side. Meenah promptly flicked his forehead. "You. KK. Have fun."

They did't have much of a choice in the matter, because Eridan was in on Meenah's little plan. He all but kidnapped Sollux, as Meenah sought out Karkat.

Sitting by the pool, dangling his feet in, Karkat found himself being hauled inside. "What the fuck?" He growled, lashing out his arms. Meenah threw him into her room, then ran for her closet. Karkat watched her, looking very angry, and was even more so when he got a tuxedo thrown right at his face. "Again, I'll ask, WHAT. THE. FUCK."

"You and Sollux are going on a date," Meenah hummed, "My treat."

Confused, Karkat stared down at the tuxedo in disgust. "Does Sollux know about this?"

"Eridan is getting him pampered as we speak." Meenah cackled, pulling at Karkat's borrowed T-shirt. With much effort, much swearing, and a little too much naked Karkat for her liking, Meenah got the kid into the suit. "Well, you look dashing!"

"I feel like dashing. Right out of this place." Karkat grumbled, accidentally misplacing a button and having to re-do the entire thing. Meenah snorted at him, only to be glared at in return.

"You might like it," she smiled, "It's a great place, just say you know Meenah and they'll hook you up with a great seat!"

"Why would they do that?" Karkat asked, adjusting his shirt collar.

"I'm best friends with the owner, Aranea." Meenah answered, "She and I go way back."

Karkat just nodded, expression impassive. The information of the fact he'd be alone with Sollux at a restaurant seemed to have just sunken in, and boy, he was taking it in the 'oh shit, what the fuck do I do?' kind of way. "Oh shit, what the fuck do I do?"

Meenah shook her head, braids flying everywhere as a result and she smiled. "I'mma pull as cheesy one on you, just be yourself, (only less explicit with language)!"

"I don't even know who that is!" Karkat whined, running a hand through his tangled hair.

These boys were both so similair, Meenah had to laugh. "Come on, lt's go see if your date's ready!" she grinned, ushering Karkat out the door.

Sollux and Eridan stood in the living room, Eridan looking extremely proud of himself, Sollux looking...wow. He was in a plain, black suit, no tie, and one button undone at the collar of his white dress shirt, throw it in with his handsome face, no 3D glasses, and bam! Sexy. Meenah fanned herself with a loud compliment, and Karkat just looked embarrassed, self consicous, and adorable.

"You look nice," Sollux mumbled, smiling shyly.

"You look like you belong in a magazine," Karkat shot back, blushing.

With a wide grin, Meenah tossed them the keys to her car and shooed them out the door. With luck, they would come back holding hands. She didn't want to consider the other option. "Ah, kids grow up so fast!"

"Yeah," Eridan wiped away mock tears.

It was then Feferi came through the door asking why Sollux and Karkat where speeding away in Meenah's car in suits like action movie heroes.

...

"You, sir, are a fucking genius!" Karkat laughed, following Sollux into the store. "Meenah'll never know because she didn't book reservations or anything!"

"Ath much ath I'd love a romantic dinner with you," Sollux smiled at him, "I think our firtht date thould be thomething we weren't forced into."

"I couldn't agree more." Karkat smirked, heading down the clothing aisle. Using Meenah's expensive-dinner money, they bought themselves each a pair of jeans, Karkat then got a black undershirt and hoodie, Sollux only grabbing a random striped polo shirt, before they ran off to the nearest fast-food joint.

"Erm, I have no idea how to act on dates." Karkat confessed, sitting down at one of the booths. Sollux just chuckled, "Neither do I." They ate in companiable silence, then Karkat decided to strike up a conversation. It didn't really go anywhere, they just laughed, talked, ate, and stared at each other. It was all very nice.

"I have an idea!" Sollux exclaimed when they'd finished their 'meal'.

"Lay it on me," Karkat said, curiously.

"Nope, itth a thurprithe!" Sollux chided, taking Karkat's wrist and leading him back to the car. The drive lasted quite a while, and by then, the sun was setting, a pleasant pink and gold hue across the horizon. That's when Karkat noticed where they were going.

"The beach?" he raised his eyebrows, peering out at the ocean a few roads away. Sollux nodded, speeding the car so they were closer to their destination.

"I've never actually been to the ocean," Karkat mumbled, "Only pools and lakes."

"Today ith your lucky day, then!" Sollux was absolutely eccentric, holding out his hand as Karkat got out of the car. Bashfully, the other boy took it, and then they were running. Their shoes were kicked off, along with their socks, hot sand reaching for toes and feet with a strange sense of hope. Sollux saw no point in keeping the newly bought clothes dry, apparently, and ran knee deep into the water, Karkat at his side.

Splashing War: Round Two.

It was so much fun, more fun then Karkat had ever had. He was happy, he was light, and smiling. A forceful splash sent him backwards into the water, to which he reacted by giggling in place of angry swear words. Turning into a fluffy marshmallow around Sollux was proving to not be so bad. "KK, are you okay?" Sollux asked, clapping a hand over his mouth to bite back laughter. Karkat replied by gripping onto Sollux's ankle and pulling him down. Both young men laughed, getting mouthfuls of salt flavored water.

"Ugh, now you can say you got me all wet." Karkat grumbled, sitting up. That was a mistake, seeing as waves liked to send people under. Smacking into Sollux, the two boys were awkwardly shoved to the shore by an irritating current.

"Thith feelth like the little mermaid," Sollux chuckled.

"Oh, hell no, I am not Ariel!" Karkat complained, straightening up to glare at Sollux, but a little. "If anything, Fefri is Ariel."

"You're right, how thilly of me, you're thebathian the crab." Sollux rolled his eyes.

"What, does that make you flounder?" Karkat teased, poking Sollux's shoulder.

"Nah, I'm Urthula." Sollux proclaimed.

"Does that mean I'm on a date with a sea witch?" Karkat asked, sitting up. Sollux seemed to think about this, sat up, and then shook his head.

"Nah, you're jutht on a date with me." he murmured, smiling.

"Obviously," Karkat said, watching the waves tumble out in the distance. "It's getting kind of dark, maybe we should start heading back."

"Okay," Sollux nodded, standing up. He stretched out his hand without hesitation, and Karkat gratefully took it.

They debated on what Disney movie resembled their lives the entire drive home.


	14. Chapter 14

**_A.N: Okay, here it is. It may be short, but I think I did it justice. Guys...this is the last update. The time has come for me to thank ALL of you. I read every review, and I'm seriously happy that this fanfic did so well. It was my first one with chapters, after all. Thank you, thank you, thank you! On another note, if you guys are interested in any of my new Homestuck works, I'll be writing a JohnKat fanfic; called 'Of Dorks and Popcorn'. It'll be around eighteen or twenty chapters long. I'm also thinking of an Equius/Nepeta story, it'll be a secret agent!AU._**

**_Once again, thanks to everyone who read and followed, every one who reviewed, and especially anyone who favorites this! I love you guys~!_**

* * *

There was the pressing issue of Feferi and Eridan's marriage. Within the course of three weeks after Karkat's magical day at the beach with Sollux, the lovebirds of them had found a minister from a nearby church, and he was quite eager to let them marry young. Feferi said he was a decent man, Eridan said his vision was going with his age. Karkat was going with Eridan's theory.

The 'wedding' took place on a Friday, the sun was sinking in the sky, and Karkat stood inside Meenah's room, yet again in that blasted suit, staring at the beautiful woman before him. "Oh, glub, I'm so nervous." Feferi gave a jittery laugh, her brown eyes were wet.

"You look sexy," Karkat gave her a wink. It was true, her long, white dress fit her pefectly, her veil (that look sort of like pretty jellyfish tendrils) fell into place on her hair, which she had done up with a very supporting pink clip. Feferi's blush complemented the entire look, she smiled at Karkat with glee.

"I'm finally getting married!" she squealed, giving Karkat a sense of deja-vu from the wedding films he'd seen.

There was a knock at the door, "My dearetht Feferi, may I enter?"

"Sollux, get you butt in here!" Feferi ordered, laughing.

Swaggering into the room, Sollux's jaw nearly reached his shoulders when he saw his friend. Karkat snapped a photo of his reaction on Meenah's phone (he'd been having a photoshoot with Feferi earlier) and snickered.

"You alwayth thurprithe me, Fef." Sollux finally said, shaking his head a little bit. "Eridan ith freaking out, how about you?"

"Karkat reassured my being sexy. I'm good!" said Feferi, giving a weak thumbs up.

"Am I thexy?" Sollux inquired, leaning in Kakat's general direction.

"Nope," Karkat said, "There are no adjectives for you, Sollux Captor."

With a humble blush, Sollux turned back to Feferi, held out his arm, and grinned. "You'll do great, I promithe. Jutht follow my lead."

She nodded, took his arm, then held out her free hand for Karkat. Taking it, Sollux led them outside, through the pool area, and into one of the many fields. The one with the newly cut grass and a rented alter. Karkat, for some inexplicable reason, found this wedding ten times more romantic than any large shin-dig most people did.

Eridan's face when he saw Feferi in her gown proved his point wonderfully.

"I think we all know why we're gathered here, today." said the minister, "We are here to celebrate the union of Feferi Peixes and Eridan Ampora."

Half listening, Karkat's eyes lingered over to Sollux. He looked fucking good in that suit, and Karkat was dying to yell it out. But he could never do that, because he'd die of embarrassment before he died of Sollux being hot. An idea struck him, suddenly, and he smirked. By the time his attention turned back to the minister, the vows were being read.

"I'll take you in sickness and in health," Eridan said, "But you're really wwhiny wwhen you're sick, so if you please..."

"I'll take you for rich or for poor," Feferi giggled, "But that doesn't mean I'm paying all the bills!"

"I wwill lovve you until I kick the bucket," Eridan declared.

"And I will love _you_ until you kick the bucket. You're on your own after that." Feferi teased, smiling softly.

"'Till the day I die," Erifan whispered.

"You may now kiss the bride!" the minister spoke the sacred words.

The two of them kissed very romantically, then Eridan scooped Feferi into his arms in one swift move, carrying her out of the field. Karkat thought it was the right moment and leapt at Sollux, wrapping his arms around the taller boys neck, and planting a quick kiss right on his lips. The shock on his face was evident, and Karkat smiled at his victory.

"Come on, Captor, let's go eat some cake!" Karkat laughed, untangling himself from Sollux and running for the house.

"You teathe!" Sollux shrieked, laughter filling his voice, and he ran after Karkat with an irritated huff.

He caught Karkat and spun him around, right back into his arms. "Come on, that wathn't very nice!"

Karkat rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll never do it again!"

"KK," Sollux whined, but he was laughing.

Defeated, Karkat stood on his toes, leaning upwards to give Sollux another kiss. It was returned, this time, and lasted a little longer than Karkat thought it would've. Not that he was complaining. "Hey, Sollux." Karkat said, staring dead into those yellow eyes.

"Yeah?" Sollux asked, smiling brightly.

Karkat gave him a sheepish smile, then burried his face into Sollux's shoulder. A warm feeling coursed through them both, and Karkat knew at last what he wanted. He knew exactly where he was. Sollux kissed the top of his head, and Karkat un-burried his face for one second.

"I'm home."

And it really _was_ where the heart is.


End file.
